Street Rat
by babylove969
Summary: Full summary inside and warnings inside. Shawn is fifteen and his parents have taken off. This is my take on the end of season 2 if Shawn had been older and he didn't tell anyone about his parents leaving him. Shawn has to stay with his Uncle Ralph who hates him and puts him to work. Shawn has to fight to survive and to save up enough money to get his own place.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a story about Shawn and he is fifteen. It is about when his parent's leave and he is staying at the Mathews. Only in my story he doesn't live with him he goes and lives with a different family member in the trailer park. Turner still doesn't have Shawn's trust and it is a relationship that is growing. Turner is still trying to get passed the barriers in his own head with realizing that he cares about Shawn in a greater sense than that of a teacher. Shawn has problems with living with his Uncle Ralph in the trailer park and he starts to act out more and more. The Mathews and Mr. Turner try to help Shawn get through this, but this time around Shawn just might be too far gone for them to help. **_

_**WARNINGS: Child Abuse, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Criminal Activity, Adult Themes and if something else comes up I'll put it in.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Chapter 1

Shawn woke up to the sun in his face. He was stiff and sore from sleeping where he did, but it was better than not sleeping at all. Shawn brought his hand up to cover his eyes as the bright and harsh sunlight hit his eyes in the early morning hour. Shawn didn't know what time it was, but if he had to guess he would say around six in the morning when the sun normally rose. Shawn sat up and he felt the stabbing pain go all up and down his spine. It wasn't the first time in his life that he had to sleep on the hard ground and Shawn had a good feeling it wouldn't be the last time either. Shawn sat up and leaned against the concrete wall that was the building. He had gone and slept outside last night in the same place he often went when he needed to be outside. There was a nearby building that had a fire escape with a platform just three feet off the ground. It wasn't much, but it provided some shelter from the rain or snow depending on the season. Shawn had used it before in the past and it had worked for a night or two when the need called for it. Last night it was nice out so there wasn't any need for the overhead shelter, but still it was where he would go. The ground was dirty cement and the alley that the building was in was dirty and smelt like a sewer, but it was a place he could hide and sleep for a little while at least. Sleeping on the cold and damp cement was never a fun option, but it beat staying awake all night. Shawn couldn't believe this was happening to him again. He was used to his mother running off and leaving him with his father; that was nothing new. Except this time was different, this time she left with the trailer, she actually took off with the house. His father had been out there looking for her for the past three weeks and for the past three weeks he hadn't heard a single thing from him. He had been living with his Uncle Ralph for the past three weeks sleeping on the couch. His Uncle's trailer was more rundown than his was. There wasn't much space either only a one bedroom and a small bathroom. Half the time the water didn't work or the electricity. There didn't seem to be much in the fridge besides beer and whiskey. His uncle was not one for food and if he wanted something to eat he would just go over to one of the neighbors and get something from them. Shawn didn't have that luck, because he was just the teenager and not one of the close friends in the circle. A lot of the people in the trailer park resented Shawn because he was going to school and trying to get out of the life. He was best friends with Cory who lived in the suburbs and everyone in his end of town knew that you never looked at those people as they were friends. People who lived in the suburbs were stuck up rich people and they would never be accepted by anyone in the trailer park. Shawn never thought of things like that, Cory was just his best friend and it was just that simple to him.

Still there were many things that Shawn didn't tell Cory, like how his parents took off and dumped him on his uncle's doorstep. An uncle who was not happy about having Shawn there. He made it very clear that he wasn't paying for anything that Shawn might need. So for the last three weeks Shawn had been using his money that he saved up from odd jobs around the town to buy himself lunch, but he ran out of money on Friday. Now it was Monday and he didn't have any money for lunch and he knew there wouldn't be any food in the house, because there hasn't been any since he moved in there. He had barely eaten all weekend and now he didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that Cory would buy him lunch he had done it in the past, but he couldn't just keep asking Cory for money. He just needed a way to make some money on his own so he could take care of himself. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways, he's been taking care of himself since he was little, since he could remember. His mother always tried, but she was gone more than she was here and his father would just drink and gamble the money away. It's why Shawn was used to sleeping outside, because when his father would get too drunk he would become violent. Much like his Uncle Ralph would. His uncle had never hit him, but last night he threw a glass ashtray at him and he just missed getting hit. He was lucky that his uncle was too drunk to aim properly otherwise Shawn wouldn't have been able to move fast enough to avoid the ashtray from hitting him in the face. Shawn figured when he got to school he could look at the newspaper and see if there were any jobs for him to do. He needed to make some money so he could pay for his own food. If nothing else he would be able to eat if he had to keep sleeping outside.

Shawn got up and crawled out of his spot. He stood up and stretched out the kinks in his body before he started to head back to the trailer park. He knew he should be telling Cory about this, but he didn't need to trouble him. He was fine, he was used to doing this, this was normal to him. Having a big fancy house with hot water and electricity was all foreign to Shawn. He was used to going for days without electricity or never knowing when there would be food in the house. Having to use his dad's old beat up pick-up truck to cook food on. That was normal to him so thinking he needed to tell Cory about any of this didn't even cross his mind, because this was normal. Cory would only freak out and make a big deal out of nothing. His father would come back with his mother eventually they wouldn't just leave him here forever. They hadn't called or written, because one his mother didn't know how to reach him and two his father was busy trying to find his mother. His father knew where he was, he was with family so there wasn't any need to call to check in he would know that Shawn was safe and being taken care of. It was all logical to Shawn so he didn't let himself stop to think about what his parents leaving was actually doing to him. How much it hurt to see his father just leaving him with his uncle without ever a second thought about staying for him. Shawn wasn't going to think about how long he could go before he would get to see or talk to his parents. He wasn't going to focus on any of that, because it was too painful so for now he was going to do what he always did and that was survive.

Shawn walked back into the trailer that he now shared with his Uncle Ralph as quietly as possible. He knew that his uncle would be sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up. Shawn went over to the fridge to look for food, but sure enough just like last night it was empty. Shawn went over to the small bag of clothing that he had managed to gather up from donation boxes and grabbed some clean clothes to wear. He went to the bathroom to take a shower only to find that the electricity was turned off once again, because they had no hot water. Shawn couldn't believe that this was happening again. He had only been here for three weeks and for the second time the electricity had been cut off in just three weeks. Shawn hated taking cold showers, but he had gotten used to it in the last fifteen years of his life. So he took off his clothes and took a quick five minute shower. Just long enough to wash his hair and body from the dirt of sleeping on the cement ground all night. Once he was satisfied that he was clean he got out and dried off real quick before he got dressed. He went back out into the living room and grabbed his book bag before he left for school. He knew he could have gone over to the Mathews, but Shawn wanted to get to school so he could read the paper and see about a job. He couldn't do that with Cory around, because he would just worry and stress over it. Shawn was used to doing odd jobs around town, mowing the lawn, shoveling snow, putting up a fence simple things like that for extra money. Right now he needed money so he could buy lunch. He was also hoping that the cafeteria would be open and he could run in and steal an apple or something before school started. He hadn't eaten since Saturday night when he was able to con his was into a sandwich from one of the neighbors. So by Monday morning he was starving and hoping he could get something before lunch hour where he was hoping Cory would buy him lunch.

Shawn headed outside and started to make the thirty minute walk to school. It was a nice day out, but there was a cool breeze in the air with the October weather. It wouldn't be long before it was winter and Shawn would need to start wearing different layers just to stay warm. He would have to start going around to the clothing donation bins to build up a warmer wardrobe. Shawn knew he shouldn't be stealing from the donation bins, but he was a member of society in need, a need to stay warm. So he figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal. After all this was normal for him anything else would just be weird. It was just after seven when Shawn walked into the school. School didn't start for another hour so he had a good hour to look over the job section in the newspaper and see if there were any out there. In October it wasn't uncommon to find ads for someone to rake leaves once a week. If Shawn could get a few of those a week then he would be fine for food money at least. Shawn decided to put his bag away in his locker before he headed down to the cafeteria to see if there were any fruit left out. The cafeteria would be open by now for teachers and any students that were in school this early because of projects or clubs. You would have to pay, but if there wasn't anyone around Shawn would be able to steal an apple and that would hold him off until lunch. Shawn got to the cafeteria and saw that it was empty and no one was standing behind the counter. Shawn quickly went into the room and headed across the room and over to the fruit sitting in the basket. It was only a dollar for a piece of fruit, but he didn't even have that on him. Shawn took a quick look around behind the counter before he grabbed an apple and went to turn around only to find Mr. Turner standing there behind him.

"Whoa" Shawn said as he turned around and saw Mr. Turner standing there. He didn't even hear him come in or walking up behind him. "What are you doing trying to give me a heart attack?" Shawn said as he put his hand over his chest.

"No, what are you doing Shawn?" Mr. Turner asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"Nothing I was just passing by." Shawn said calmly. When he wanted to he could lie, he could lie very well. The problem was Mr. Turner wasn't an idiot. He had run away from home, fought to stay off from the streets. He wasn't the average teacher so he could usually see through Shawn's lies and games.

"Really because it looked to me like you were stealing an apple."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Shawn said innocently.

"Really well maybe we should ask the nice workers if they know what I am talking about." Mr. Turner said in a challenging voice.

"Oh come on Mr. Turner that's not fair it's just an apple." Shawn complained. Shawn knew stealing was wrong, but it was only an apple. If he could have found one on a tree outside he would have picked it, but there weren't exactly apple trees growing around outside anywhere.

"It's not just an apple, it's what the apple represents Shawn."

"You're starting to sound like Feeny."

"Can I get you something Mr. Turner?" A worker came over from the back once she saw Shawn and Mr. Turner standing at the counter.

"Ah ya I'll have a large coffee with two milk and one sugar and the apple please." Mr. Turner said politely.

Once the worker got the coffee and handed it to Mr. Turner. He handed her the money before he put an arm around Shawn's shoulders and started to walk him out of the cafeteria.

"Sometimes certain things appear one way when they often can appear another way. For you this is just an apple and I might believe that should it be coming from someone else. You don't steal things just to steal them. You always have a reason to do it and that reason is always survival. That's why I am not going to lecture you about stealing the apple."

"Technically I didn't steal it." Shawn corrected not liking where this conversation was going.

"You would have if I hadn't walked in at that moment. You were going to steal the apple, because you are hungry. Which has me asking how are things going at home?" Mr. Turner asked as he stopped in the hallway to be able to face Shawn.

"Everything is great. I just forgot my money at home and I was hungry it's no big deal." Shawn said trying to get passed this conversation.

"It's barely seven in the morning and you are here at school. If you were hungry why didn't you eat breakfast this morning?"

"I wasn't hungry when I left. You know sometimes a horse is just a horse and not a zebra."

"And sometimes a zebra tries to hide with all of the horses hoping no one spots him in the herd. Shawn I know I'm a teacher and maybe you don't have the best track record with teachers I get that, but I thought you knew by now that you could come and talk me whenever. I know it hasn't even been two months since you've meet me, but you can talk to me about whatever is going on. Just like if you ever forget your lunch money you can come to me and I'll make sure you eat."

"You're not like the other teachers I'll give you that, but really nothing is wrong everything is fine. I appreciate it though." Shawn said sincerely.

"Okay I'll see you in class."

"See ya."

Shawn headed down the hallway in the opposite direction as Mr. Turner on purpose so he wouldn't have to worry about him trying to talk to him again. It wasn't that Shawn didn't see that Mr. Turner was different compared to the other teachers he's had, he did. It was just that he was used to handling everything on his own. He had his own way of dealing with things. His parents taking off and dumping him with his uncle wasn't a big deal to him, but it would be to everyone else. Shawn could handle this, he was used to handling everything on his own; this was nothing to him. Shawn gabbed one of the free newspapers that they keep in the hallway newspaper bin and headed over to his locker. He sat down on the floor and started to go through the job ads. He saw five places looking for someone to come by once a week to rake leaves. It was only ten dollars, but it would give him fifty a week if he could get all five places. It wouldn't be much, but it would be enough for food during the week. Shawn got up and headed over to the student phone to make the calls. He was able to call all five places and he was able to get them to agree to him raking their leaves once a week. He was able to get them all to agree on Saturday and Sunday for him to come by so he had three places on Saturday and two on Sunday it was good because then after school he wouldn't have to worry about rushing to get there. Shawn was also hoping he could shovel snow for them once the weather turned, but he was going to have to see first. Fifty bucks a week wasn't much, but October just started so he might be able to get more people within the next coming weeks. He would only have till the beginning of December at the latest, but it would be something for now.

Shawn headed back over to his locker and sat down and just waited for when the school would start.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mr. Turner headed to Mr. Feeny's office so he could speak to him about Shawn. Mr. Turner didn't want to interfere too much, but he knew that Shawn was struggling a little more than he wanted to admit. Mr. Turner knew that Shawn was a street kid and he also knew that Shawn wouldn't have forgotten his money at home. Mr. Turner could still clearly remember career day with Mr. Hunter. It was clear that he didn't have a job and he had no interest in one either for that matter. Mr. Turner knew Shawn wasn't the only kid in school that had parents who were broke. It's why they had a system in place so the students would still be able to eat if they couldn't afford a lunch. Mr. Turner knew Shawn wouldn't like it at first, but it would be better than not eating or having to rely on people to buy him a lunch, making him feel guilty at the same time. Mr. Turner knocked on Mr. Feeny's door.

"Come in."

Mr. Turner opened the door and walked in to see Mr. Feeny sitting at his desk.

"What can I do for you Mr. Turner?"

"I was hoping I could speak to you about Shawn."

"Is there something the matter with Mr. Hunter?" Mr. Feeny asked with a slight concern.

"It's the Mr. Hunter that I have the feeling is the problem. I just caught Shawn trying to steal an apple from the café. He said he forgot his lunch money, but I have a feeling he doesn't have any."

"Yes well Chet Hunter isn't one that screams employment. He's had trouble in the past I know that much from grade school. There were many educational class trips that Shawn missed out on because Mr. Hunter wasn't working. Did you inform Shawn about the food program?"

"No I didn't he didn't seem too willing to speak at that moment. I thought maybe it would be better to come from you. You've known him longer and he might not take offense to it as much if it came from you."

"Very well I will speak to him first period and explain the food program. Most students don't want to accept it, but it is better than the alternative of starving all day. I'm sure Shawn will accept after a little bit of encouragement. I'll get it sorted."

"Thanks George."

"Do you think this will continue to get worse or better?"

"I don't know. I don't really know Shawn all that well. I know what it's like to be in his position, but I couldn't tell you if his situation will get worse or better. It most likely will just stay the same until he's thirty and he realizes he has to graduate high school at some point." Mr. Turner tried to joke.

"Hopefully it won't take him fifteen years to do that. Shawn came be a very bright young man when he wants to apply himself. The problem isn't his mind it's his lack of self-confidence. He doesn't see the point in trying when he doesn't see himself being smart enough for college or a better life. If we can just find a way to get Shawn to see that he can have a better life than that of a townie as he likes to call it, then we might be able to get him to graduate on time."

"Shawn has potential; he's very unique and creative. People gravitate towards him he would be very good in college. He can be anything he wants to be, if he would just put his mind to it. He's not dumb he just plays dumb very well."

"That is why we need him to stop playing dumb and start believing in himself. Once we do that then there will be no stopping Mr. Hunter."

"Well we have three years to try and accomplish that. I'll leave you to your papers and head back to class. I should get ready for today. I'll see you later George."

"See you later Mr. Turner."

Mr. Turner headed out of the office and down to his classroom. He saw Shawn sitting down underneath his locker writing in a book. Mr. Turner had seen Shawn writing in that book before during class or on lunch when Cory had been sick. Mr. Turner had no idea what was in the book, but it seemed to be something Shawn enjoyed doing. Mr. Turner couldn't help his curiosity and he was hoping one day he would be able to see what Shawn was writing in the book. Mr. Turner headed to his classroom to get it ready for Homeroom and then English.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Homeroom had just started and Shawn and Cory had just sat down when Mr. Feeny walked in and asked to speak to Shawn. Everyone in the class went Ooooo at him being called out by the Principal. Shawn didn't know what Mr. Feeny wanted to speak to him about as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong recently. Shawn got up and followed Mr. Feeny down the hallway to his office. Once inside Mr. Feeny shut the door and spoke.

"Have a seat Mr. Hunter."

Mr. Feeny headed over to his side of the desk and Shawn sat down in the chair on the opposite side. Once Mr. Feeny sat down he spoke again.

"Relax Mr. Hunter you are not in trouble. I just wanted to speak to you for a moment."

"Ok about what?" Shawn asked cautiously. In his experience when he was called into the Principal's office is was never anything good.

"I wanted to discuss with you about the food program that is offered her at John Adams."

"What food program?" Shawn asked confused.

"It's a program that allows students who parents are unemployed or they don't have any money to purchase food from the cafeteria. It's like Monopoly money. Its paper money we make up here in school that allows them to purchase food in the cafeteria. We give a certain amount each month to those students involved in the food program to use it on food each month. When the month is over they can keep the remaining amount and use it next month with their new package."

"Why are you bringing this up all of a sudden?"

"I've been meaning to speak to you about it for a few weeks now. I know your parents have had trouble in the past with employment. I don't like seeing students not being able to eat it's why I enforced this program over the summer when I was offered this position. Over half of the student body is on this program."

"I don't need charity." Shawn said with a slight anger to his tone.

"This is not charity Mr. Hunter; this is a social program that allows students to be able to eat during the school day. It's a program designed to help students that need it. You don't have to stay on it and you don't have to be on it for that matter. I just thought I would let you know about the program. I know it hasn't been easy for you at times and this is a program that would help to make things slightly easier on you and your parents. It's nothing to be ashamed of and it's not any charity of any kind. It's simply just a food program offered by the school."

"So there's no catch? I could go off it down the road?" Shawn asked cautiously.

"Yes you can. Some students are on it all year and some are only on it for a month or two if their parents have lost their jobs. No one can make you be in the program and no one can make you stay in the program. It's simply here to help students out. It helps their parents as well by taking some of that pressure off. If nothing else they know their child can eat at school."

Shawn let out a sigh. He didn't want to be on any special program or be given any handouts. However, if this program would make it so he could eat in school then he wouldn't have to stress over money as much. He could still work those five lawns and get more as the fall kicked in. It would just mean that money would go towards food for when he wasn't in school. He could maybe save up for some shoes for the winter. After winter was over he could go off the program and pay for lunch himself. For all he knew his parents could be back next week.

"Ok, but just for a little while."

"That's fine. Here is your package for the month. Each month just come by my office and I will hand you a new one. It's a very wise decision you have made Shawn." Mr. Feeny said as he handed Shawn a small letter envelope.

Shawn took it and put it in his pocket. He didn't like this, but the idea of knowing he could eat at school was comforting to him.

"Thanks Mr. Feeny. I better get back to class."

"You are welcome Mr. Hunter. Now run along back to class and try and learn something."

Shawn just gave a nod and left Mr. Feeny's office and headed back to his Homeroom or English class now he figured. He walked back into the class to see the Mr. Turner had another book he was holding up trying to get the class to participate in a discussion once again. Shawn just sat down and pulled out his notebook and started to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was finally time to go home and Shawn was thankful that the day was finally over. He was tired and he just wanted to go home and try to relax. He had homework he was supposed to be doing, but he just couldn't bring himself to care to do it. He really didn't see the point in any of it. He was never going to be smart enough to get into college or pass the SAT's so there was just no point in even trying. Shawn was use to failing, when he failed he was never disappointed. If he started to try and he failed anyways then he would be disappointed and it would only prove he truly was stupid. It was just easier to not try then to try and prove to himself what everyone already believed. At lunch Cory had asked Shawn about the paper money he had used to pay for his lunch and Shawn had to explain it to him. Cory was supportive and acted like there wasn't anything different about that lunch hour. It was part of the reason why Shawn loved Cory and why he was his best friend. He never acted like he was any less than Cory. He always just accepted him for who he was and it was just that simple to him. Shawn headed into the trailer park and he found himself missing his parents more and more by just walking by the empty lot where his home used to be. He knew that his parents would be back for him, they wouldn't abandon him like this. They were his parents and they loved him, they must love him. Shawn had to believe that, because once he started to believe otherwise then he didn't know what he would do. He headed across the trailer park and headed over to his Uncle Ralph's trailer. It was falling apart and it was easy to see that it was on its' last leg. It wouldn't be much longer before it wouldn't be safe to live there. Shawn was just happy that he was able to eat today and he knew tomorrow he would be able to eat again. If nothing else he could eat once a day. He had done it before so he was used to it, he didn't enjoy it, but he was used to it. All he had to do was get through tonight and then tomorrow he would be back at school.

Shawn walked into the trailer to see his Uncle Ralph talking on the phone with a bottle of whiskey in his other hand. Judging by how Shawn could hear his father's voice he knew he was on speaker phone. Shawn was going to say something when he started to listen to what his father had to say.

"Look I know the kid isn't easy to deal with, but we're family and I am countin on you. I gotta find my Virna without her I have no reason to live." Chet's strong voice came across.

"I can't afford to take care of him. I got things to do and people to see I can't take care of this brat of yours. He's your kid you take care of him." Uncle Ralph slurred out with annoyance.

"I can't, he don't need me. I need Virna, I need my wife without her I have nothing. We didn't even think she could get knocked up, by the time we found out it was too late the doc said. He's almost grown now you can handle him. I need my wife and what she needs is some time away. I'm gonna find her and we are gonna be together. He'll get over it in time. He's a good boy he'll help out around the house and get a job for bills. You'll find some use for him."

"We might be family, but that don't mean I want the brat around."

"We're family you owe me. I covered for you when you could have gone to prison. He's fifteen I think, he's only got three more years before he's out on his own. He does his own thing anyways just put him to work and you'll be fine. I gotta go."

Chet hung up without allowing Uncle Ralph to say anymore. Uncle Ralph threw the phone across the room without looking and he threw it right at Shawn as he turned around. Shawn didn't expect it and the phone hit him right on his left eye. Shawn brought his hands up to his face as the pain started to throb all down the left half of his face. He looked up with his left hand over his eye at his uncle to see if there was any remorse, but like Shawn expected there wasn't.

"You heard all that?" His uncle slurred once again before he took a drink from the whiskey bottle.

"I heard enough." Shawn said with his left hand still over his left eye. There was hurt to his tone, but it wasn't just the physical hurt.

"He don't want you yet I have to. Get out of here I don't want to look at you tonight." Uncle Raph said with slurred hatred.

Shawn didn't move he couldn't get his mind to stop replying his father's words in his head. He didn't even see that his uncle had grabbed an empty whiskey bottle and threw it at him. It hit him in the ribs and it caused Shawn to snap out of it and bend forward holding his right side.

"I said get out!" Uncle Ralph yelled.

That was enough to make Shawn move. He turned around and left the trailer park as quickly as he could. He didn't stop until he got to his usual place where he slept at night when he was kicked out. He still had his bag so he crawled under the platform and tried to catch his breath. It wasn't the first time he had been hit by an object being thrown. He had taken many black eyes and bruised ribs from his father getting drunk and throwing something across the room or at him. Most of the time he could dodge the object, but every now and then it would happen out of nowhere and Shawn wouldn't be quick enough to get out of the way. The bruising would heal, the pain would die down, but what wouldn't was the pain in his chest from the words of his father. His own father couldn't even tell him that he didn't want him. He had no problem telling other people that he didn't want Shawn, but he couldn't give Shawn that small amount of decency to tell him that. He thought his parents loved him, that they would be back and to hear his own father tell someone else how without Virna his life would be nothing, that Shawn didn't matter. Shawn couldn't believe this was happening. He thought his parents loved and wanted him and now the realisation was sitting in. He had been abandoned again by his parents and this time around it would be the last time, they weren't going to come back for him. He was all on his own this time. He couldn't turn to the Mathews now, he couldn't ask them to take him in now knowing that his parents will never be coming back. How could he ask them to let him live there for the next three years? How could he expect them to want to accept him into their home for that long when his own parents didn't think he was good enough to stick around? He wouldn't do that to them. They didn't deserve to have him around for the next three years complicating their life. He didn't have a choice he had to stay with his Uncle Ralph and just try to not be there as much as possible for the next three years. After that he didn't know what he was going to do. He needed a plan, but he needed money before he could plan anything. Money was key in this; he needed money so he could move out and be on his own so he wouldn't ever have to worry about being kicked out again. It would be his home and he would always be welcome there. He just needed to get a job so he could save up everything he could to be able to move out and be on his own. Shawn knew he could survive on his own he just needed the cash in order to do it. It wasn't like he wasn't used to being on his own. There were many times that the Mathews had helped him out over the years, but there were easily a hundred more times when Shawn just dealt with something on his own. Shawn learnt at a young age that the more of a burden you are on someone the more they resent and hate you as time goes on. Shawn didn't want that to happen with the Mathews and Shawn knew that was what happened with his parents. Them both leaving had to be his fault. When one leaves you can blame that person, but when both leave Shawn could only blame himself. It was simple logic and Shawn wasn't going to trouble the very few people he had left in his life. He could handle this just fine. Living with his uncle wouldn't be great, but he could handle it until he had the money to move out on his own. Shawn just had to do what he did best and that was survive.

Shawn opened his book bag and thought about doing his homework, but he didn't see the point. He also didn't feel like doing it so he pulled out his notebook that he wrote in. He wrote down the date and time like he always did before he began to write.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Shawn had to risk going back to the trailer to get a change of clothes and take a quick shower. Shawn knew he couldn't be showing up in school in the same clothes or people would talk. Shawn had to show people he was fine or they would overreact like they always did with him. Shawn knew how to handle himself; he knew how to take care of himself. He had been doing it for many years now. Now he's fifteen and not some six year old he could do it better than he had in the past. Shawn walked into the trailer to find his Uncle Ralph still awake and sitting down in the living room. Shawn didn't say anything he just grabbed a clean change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. He took a quick shower, because the water was still cold and he got out. He dried off and got dressed, he checked his ribs and sure enough there was a bruise on his right side that hurt to touch. Shawn then looked in the mirror and saw that he had a very black eye and he knew he would need to come up with a lie to tell people where he got it. It wasn't that it was a big deal that he needed to lie about it, but it would just be easier to lie about it then tell him his uncle threw a phone in his direction drunk. That would bring up too many questions and he didn't want to deal with all of them in this current moment. Shawn knew it wouldn't be too hard to come up with a believable lie, he did live in a trailer park and everyone knew that the park had a rough reputation, so it wouldn't be too much of a problem for Shawn. Shawn got dressed and then headed back out into the living room with every intension of leaving, but his uncle speaking stopped him.

"From now on after school you are to work in a plant that my buddy runs. You do as you are told and I don't want to hear that you have skipped out on him you hear?" Uncle Ralph said with a deadly tone.

"Where is it?" Shawn asked knowing that there wouldn't be a point in arguing. Besides he needed money to move out of here, even if he had to give some to his uncle he would be able to figure out how to get more without his uncle knowing about it.

"The factory down on the docks. You load and unload the trucks. You get paid cash every night and eighty percent comes to me. You got it?" Uncle Ralph snapped the last part of the sentence.

"Ya I got it."

"Good now get out of here before I change my mind."

Shawn left the trailer and began his journey to school. It was still early barely only seven, but at least he wouldn't be there too early like yesterday. Shawn wasn't happy about having to work every night after school loading and unloading trucks, but it would at least give him some money. He didn't like that most of his money went towards his uncle, but he would be able to put some away at least. That twenty percent combined with the fifty a week from raking leaves he was hoping he would be able to save up enough to get out of here. He just had to keep it hidden so his uncle wouldn't find it and try to take it on him.

Shawn headed into the school and it was just after seven-thirty in the morning. Shawn didn't get to eat this morning or last night so he headed into the cafeteria first to grab something to eat before he would go and put his bag away. Shawn went into the cafeteria and just grabbed a bagel with butter to eat while he headed to his locker. Once there Shawn put his bag away while he was eating his bagel. It felt good to be able to eat at school at least. Shawn would have to use his money on the weekend to be able to eat something, but at least at school he didn't have to worry about it. He finished his bagel and then sat down with his notebook and pen. He had barely gotten any sleep last night and instead of writing what he normally did he started to write his thoughts down as a journal. Shawn figured it couldn't hurt after all it wasn't like anyone was ever going to read this or any of his previous books. He kept them in his locker so even his parents couldn't find them. He began to write, but he didn't get far before it was eight and Cory was heading over to his own locker, which was right next to Shawn's.

"Hey Shawny, how are you?" Cory asked in his usual happy voice.

"I'm fine Cor, how are you?" Shawn asked as he put his notebook away and stood up with a smile on his face. He had to act like everything was okay or Cory would suspect something.

It wasn't that Shawn was trying to keep this a secret; he just didn't see the point in involving people into it. There wasn't anything anyone could do for him. He couldn't go and live at the Mathews it would never work even if there was room. He wasn't used to rules and curfews. Those few times where he did spend the weekend there was always hard. Shawn liked being able to come and go when he pleased and do what he wanted. He didn't like being trapped in a house; it's just not how he grew up. Unlike Cory who loved being at home and the thought of sneaking out never crosses his mind. That was just how Cory grew up; he didn't know what it felt like to be afraid to go home or what he would be walking into when he did. Shawn couldn't blame Cory for that and he was happy that his best friend would never know how it felt. He would never know how it felt to be abandoned by your own parents. He would never know how it felt to not even be good enough for your own parents. So Shawn would keep quiet about this, because if he wasn't good enough for his own parents to stick around, he would never be good enough for anyone else.

"I'm great. It's only Tuesday, but I am great." Cory said as he put his books away he had yet to look at Shawn.

Shawn was now turned facing Cory with the side of his head leaning against the locker. Cory finally finished putting his books away as Shawn spoke.

"Why so great?" Shawn asked with a smile.

Cory turned to look at him and Shawn could see the surprise written all over Cory's face. Cory always did have a horrible poker face. He could almost never keep a secret and he sucked at lying. It's why Shawn often didn't let Cory lie for him when it truly mattered. Skipping school it wasn't a big deal, but some things were better off kept from Cory.

"Shawn what the hell happened to your eye?" Cory asked with worry and concern.

"Oh it was nothing. I just helped break up a fight last night at the neighbors and I took an elbow to the eye." Shawn said in a complete dismissive tone with a shrug.

"Are you okay?"

"Ya I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt."

"You didn't start the fight though right?" Cory asked skeptically.

"No Cor I didn't start the fight. My neighbor has done this before he gets too drunk and then starts to fight. I've broken it up before, but this time I just got an elbow to the eye. It's no big deal. Now tell me why is today so great?" Shawn asked knowing that if he changed the subject Cory would get too excited to remember what they were talking about and go along with the conversation change.

"Ah because my good Shawn today is the day that I, Cory Mathews, am going to ask out Topanga Lawrence." Cory said with a confident smile.

"You've been trying to ask her out for the last month Cor. Every time you try to talk to her you go all stupid. What makes today so special?"

"Because today we have a science lab together and she is my partner. So I have a whole seventy-five minutes to talk to her. I'm telling you today is the day." Cory said with a smile as he rubbed his hands together.

"Whatever you say Cor." Shawn said lightly.

The bell rang and they both knew they had to get to Homeroom so they headed that way and walked into the class just before the final bell went. Shawn sat down in his usual spot with Cory in front of him. Mr. Turner walked into the room with a book in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Alright class the announcements will start in a moment and then we are going to work on our new English assignment." Mr. Turner said as he got to the front of the class.

Once he was in front of everyone he turned to face his class. What he didn't expect was to see Shawn with a black eye. The announcements began and Mr. Turner headed over to Shawn and he bent down before he whispered.

"In the hallway please."

Mr. Turner stood back up straight and moved back to let Shawn get up. Once Shawn did they headed out into the hallway. Mr. Turner kept an eye on the class, but he also gave Shawn his full attention.

"Shawn what happened to your eye?" Mr. Turner asked calmly, but Shawn could hear the concern in his voice.

"Oh it's nothing, just broke up a fight last night at the neighbors." Shawn said with a shrug and a smile.

"And you got punched for it?" Mr. Turner asked with a slight confusion to his tone.

"No, I took an elbow to the eye when I went to break up the fight. I'm fine really it's no big deal."

"Where were your parents?"

"My mom was over with friends and my dad was working. Its fine I've helped to break up a few fights over the years this is the first time I've ever gotten hit in the process."

"You shouldn't be breaking up fights Shawn. That can be dangerous."

"It's fine I wasn't alone other guys from the area jumped in to help. Its fine my neighbor just drinks too much." Shawn said with a smirk.

"Ok, but you are safe there right?" Mr. Turner said in a serious voice.

"Of course I am. Why would you ask me that?"

"I just want to make sure that's all. If your neighbors are fighting and you have to jump in to break it up, it can get dangerous Shawn."

"I'm fine though. It's not a big deal Mr. Turner really."

"Okay, okay, but if you ever need to talk you know my door is always open. You have my number you can call me whenever you need to talk."

"I know, but I'm fine really."

"Okay, let's get back in there and start class then."

They headed back inside and Shawn took his seat. He didn't have any interest in English, or school for that matter. He just came to fill the hours in the day and hang out with Cory and now eat. Shawn didn't know what tonight was going to be like or how much money he would make. He was hoping he could maybe get extra shifts on the side without his uncle knowing, but he would have to see how close his uncle is to this new boss of his. He didn't want word getting back to his uncle that he was getting extra money behind his back. He knew he would need to keep it a secret that he was making money raking leaves on the side. That fifty dollars a week was going to be for him and for him to save. Shawn was hoping he could get more places so then he could make more each weekend. All he needed to do was save up and once he had enough he just needed to find a place that he could rent. It didn't have to be much, but it just needed to be enough for him to live there. He could pay rent and keep working to make it. He just had to get through these days until he was able to do that.

Come the end of the day Shawn had put his books away in his locker and headed out after saying goodbye to Cory. He knew he wouldn't be able to spend as much time with Cory outside of school, but they would just need to get used to that for now. Shawn needed the money and he wasn't going to risk telling Cory about what was going on. The Mathews couldn't help him and he would never ask them to take him on. They already had three kids, they didn't need one more especially one where his own parents didn't want him. It wouldn't be fair to them so Shawn was going to stick to his plan and make it work. He needed the money and eventually they would get used to being apart. If Cory asked he would tell him how he got a job to help out around the house. It wasn't a big deal Cory knew that Shawn had taken part-time jobs here and there in the past to help out since he was twelve. Shawn headed down to the docks to start his new job. Shawn was hoping the work was inside, because once winter came it would be brutal and the last place you would want to be is outside. Shawn knew he would have to get clothes from the donation bins already for when winter started for school and in case he had to sleep outside on some nights. He really hated winter and he was not looking forward to it, but he knew he couldn't fight the weather so he just had to roll with it.

It was just before four when he arrived at the factory and headed inside. He stopped to ask the first person he saw where the boss was and the man pointed to a back office. Shawn thanked him and headed down to the back office. Once there he knocked on the open door making the man look up.

"Um hi I'm Shawn Hunter, my Uncle Ralph told me that there was a job here for me." Shawn said slightly uneasy.

The man that was the boss was a big man. He was easily two hundred pounds of muscle, and six foot three. He was intimidating and Shawn knew this man could be dangerous if you pushed him the wrong way. The man got up and spoke.

"Follow me."

The man walked out of the office with Shawn behind him.

"You are to help load and unload the trucks. You work seven days a week from four in the afternoon till midnight. If there is a truck just pulling in at midnight you are to help unload or load it before you leave. You get a fifteen minute break half way through for lunch and that is it. You make a hundred bucks a night cash and no overtime. You don't talk unless you are spoken to and you do as you are told like it or not. Do I make myself clear?" The man said in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." Shawn said calmly, but there was a hint of fear in his tone.

Shawn didn't like that he would have to work all of these hours and only make twenty percent of a hundred. Shawn wasn't good in math, but even he knew that twenty percent of a hundred was only twenty bucks and if Shawn did the math right that would only mean he would make seven hundred and sixty bucks a month with the five places he was raking leaves for. Minus food cost and whatever else might pop up. If he wanted to leave he would need to work all winter long and save up everything he could. It wasn't enough to just have money for first and last month's rent, he needed to have enough saved up so he could still work doing lawn work and still have enough for rent from month to month. He would need around three grand if he wanted to leave and still be able to live in an apartment after he left. He knew he couldn't keep working at the factory after he left or his uncle might find him. It was going to take some time, but Shawn knew that. If he could just make it through the winter, then come the spring he could have his own place. He followed his new boss down through the hallways of the factory before he got to the back where the shipping was done. There were three other men all with muscles, but smaller than the boss was. They were also three times Shawn's age and they didn't look too happy right now.

"Hey boss." The one guy said.

"This is the new guy. He's working four to midnight all week show him what to do." The boss said before he walked away without ever introducing Shawn or any of the other guys. Or himself for that matter.

Shawn didn't know how well this was going to go over, but he just wanted to get the hours done and leave that was it. He needed the money so he would just look at this as a means of escape. He could do this.

"Hey I'm Shawn." Shawn said uneasy.

"I'm Dave, this is Matt and he's Mike." Dave said a brown man in around his mid-forties.

The other two just gave a nod and stood as a truck came in.

"We unload and load the trucks, sometimes we can use a forklift and sometimes the loads are just boxes that aren't on skids so we have to do it by hand. Lift with your legs and not your back. You get hurt go bitch to your mommy about it." Dave said to Shawn.

"Don't have one so I guess you won't hear any bitching." Shawn said dryly.

"How old are you?" Dave asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Only if we have to lie or hide you if the cops show up for inspection on illegals. So how old are you?" Dave asked again with a slight anger to his tone.

This guy clearly didn't like to ask questions twice or have his questions ignored.

"I'm fifteen"

"Yo Mike, anyone asks this kid is your nephew just coming down to help out." Dave yelled over to Mike as he opened the loading door.

"Ya sure." Mike yelled back.

Dave walked over to the other two and Shawn followed behind him. When the back door to the truck rolled up Shawn saw that there were no skids so they would have to unload it by hand. Shawn had a feeling tomorrow he was going to be stiff and sore. He was also worried about his bruising on his ribs, but he wasn't about to complain. These guys didn't really strike him as the type that would care. Shawn helped them unload the truck and then spent the next eight hours unloading and loading trucks up. Some by hand and others with a forklift. He had never used a forklift before so Matt showed him real quick and then left him to figure it out. Thankfully Shawn didn't screw anything up, because he was certain he would have to pay for it if he broke it. Come midnight he was exhausted and his ribs were hurting, but he had made it through and the guys weren't so bad. They didn't talk much, but they weren't mean to him so he took it. He got paid a hundred dollars in five twenties so he headed back home to the trailer to see his uncle still awake. Shawn put the money down on the counter, the eighty dollars as he spoke.

"I got paid a hundred, I kept mine. I work tomorrow same time." Shawn said with exhaustion in his voice.

His uncle came over and picked up the money before he grabbed a beer and headed towards the door.

Shawn didn't say anything he knew his uncle usually went over to the neighbors to drink and smoke. Shawn didn't even care he went over to the couch and laid down. He was careful of his right side and just closed his eyes willing his body to give in to the exhaustion of the last few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been five weeks since Shawn had started his job, eight weeks since his parents had both abandoned him with his Uncle Ralph. The last five weeks hadn't been easy for him. He was constantly exhausted and hungry from only eating once a day, sometimes he would eat twice a day at school, but on the weekends he found himself only eating once. Saturday and Sunday he would rake the leaves of those five places then go to work for eight plus hours. Half the time he didn't get to leave at midnight because trucks kept coming in. It was like they timed it right to all arrive at midnight and make them all work overtime for nothing. Shawn knew he wasn't making overtime, but it was possible the other three guys were, because they never seemed bothered by more trucks coming at a later hour. What didn't help was the fact that Shawn was only making twenty bucks a day so he was putting in all these hours and work when he was only making twenty bucks. It felt like he was never going to make what he needed to get out of here. In five weeks he had managed to save up seven hundred dollars. It would have been more, but Shawn needed new shoes and he wasn't able to find any in any of the donation bins. It was now just into the second week of November and Shawn had yet to hear from his mother or his father again. Shawn didn't expect to hear from his father, but he thought he would have heard from his mother by now. He didn't know why his mother left, but he knew it must have been because of him. He must have done something wrong to make her leave; the problem was he just didn't know what that would be. Over the last five weeks his uncle hadn't really gotten better. He had become more verbally abusive towards him, never missing an opportunity to tell him how worthless he was and how much he hated him and wanted him to die. There had even been times when his uncle had hit him, but Shawn just let it go. Whenever Cory or Mr. Turner asked he would just lie and say he got into a fight at the trailer park. It was easier that way and believable. Shawn didn't want them involved and he truly believed that they wouldn't step in anyways. His uncle was right after all; his own parents didn't want him so why would anyone want him. He was a street kid and that's all he was going to be. Even his school work had taken a hit, not that it was much of a hit left to take on it. He was constantly not showing up for class and not doing the work. He wouldn't study for tests and always got a bad grade on them. On the occasion when he felt like he was bored enough he would open his books and study for a test and that usually resulted in him passing the test. His grades right now were D's and he knew if he ever wanted to graduate high school he needed to bring them up. This wasn't middle school anymore they wouldn't just pass you to pass you. Shawn knew that he had to get a good enough grade to pass the course in order to move up to the next year. If he wasn't careful he would fail and get left behind while Cory moved up and on to better things. That was part of the problem though, Shawn didn't see himself ever going to college or becoming anything. Cory was going to eventually move on to bigger and better things and he would leave Shawn behind. That's just how life works and up until now their lives have been able to work together, but eventually they won't and Cory will have moved on to better people and better friends. Shawn was stuck to be a townie for the rest of his life while Cory could be anything he wanted to be. He always tried in school and did his work. He didn't get A's, but he didn't get F's either. Cory was passing his courses and he would be accepted into a college one day. Unlike Shawn who would never be able to afford college even if he got in by some miracle. Shawn just didn't see the point in even trying, his whole life everyone has always called him stupid; so they must be right after all that many people can't be wrong. Shawn just didn't have any dreams or goals, he didn't have any desires and he didn't see himself five years from now in college working on some degree. He just couldn't see himself that far ahead, he couldn't see what his life was going to be like in five hours from now.

It was Sunday, or Monday morning technically and Shawn was exhausted. He had just finished work and it was one in the morning when he walked back into the trailer. He had been hiding his money in a pocket in a pair of pants that he had in his small bag of clothes. He didn't know where else to hide it, he didn't want it on him in case something happened and he lost it. He also didn't want his uncle to find it so he hid it in his pants pocket of a pair of jeans that he owned. He figured his uncle wouldn't go through his clothes and search his pockets. When he walked in he saw that his uncle was still awake and he didn't look too happy. He had money sitting on the counter and Shawn figured that it was rent money or something. Shawn placed the eighty dollars down for his uncle on the counter as well.

"Empty your pockets." Uncle Ralph snapped out.

"What?" Shawn asked confused.

His uncle had never asked him to empty his pockets before. Shawn didn't want to, because the fifty dollars from raking the leaves this weekend was in there along with his twenty from tonight. His uncle would find out that he had extra money that he wasn't supposed to have.

"Empty your pockets now boy." Uncle Ralph snapped out again.

"Why?"

Uncle Ralph came around the corner and punched Shawn hard across the face. Shawn's head snapped to the left as his uncle's fist connected with the right half of his face.

"Empty them!" Uncle Ralph yelled.

Shawn knew he didn't have a choice so with a shaky hand he began to empty his pockets and place what he had down on the counter. He only had a pair of gloves with holes in them and the seventy dollars. Shawn didn't know what his uncle's problem was to begin with. Shawn was the one out making money; Shawn was the one making the money for his uncle to smoke and drink every night. The money wasn't going towards food or electricity that was for sure. Shawn didn't understand why his uncle was having such a problem with him tonight.

"And where did you get this?" Uncle Ralph asked as he held up the seventy dollars.

"That's my money that I get to keep from working."

"Really well then tell me where this seven hundred dollars came from?" Uncle Ralph asked with a deadly tone.

"You went through my things?" Shawn asked with anger.

That anger only earned him yet another punch to the right side of his head.

"Don't give me that tone boy. I am the one in charge here you worthless piece of shit. I asked you a question where did this money come from!" Uncle Ralph asked as he grabbed Shawn by the front of his shirt and slammed him back into the wall.

"It's my money from working down at the factory. I've been saving it up."

"You don't make seven hundred in just five weeks boy. You're off working someplace else and keeping it from me. I won't tolerate you going behind my back and keeping money from me."

"I've just been raking some leaves around town for some extra cash that's all."

"Not anymore you ain't. From now on you only work down at the factory and now you only get ten percent."

"That's not fair I'm the one doing all of the work and you're just sitting here getting drunk." Shawn complained, but regretting it the minute his uncle's fist connected to his stomach.

Shawn dubbed over from the pain, but his uncle still had him by the front of his shirt so he slammed him back against the wall.

"Just for that I'm gonna keep all of that money you saved up, maybe then you'll think twice next time before you try to hide money from me. Seems to me you need to learn your place boy."

Uncle Ralph then began to punch Shawn across the face, head and torso. At one point Shawn ended up on the ground and his uncle then began to kick him in the ribs and stomp on him. At one point Shawn thought he heard something crack and he had a feeling it was his wrist as he tried to block the kicks from his face. Shawn didn't know how long it was before his uncle grew winded and had to stop, but he was thankful for it to be over.

"I got stuck with your worthless ass for three years and you are going to work and make me money boy. Let this be a lesson to you for thinkin' you can out smart me. I know you were savin' up to get out of here, but it ain't ever gonna happen. You are gonna make me a lot of money. Now get the hell out of here and sleep in the gutter where you belong." Uncle Ralph hissed out before he turned and grabbed the money including the seventy dollars Shawn had and his beer before he went and sat down.

Shawn didn't know what was wrong with him, but all he could feel was pain and blood going down his face. He slowly got up and headed outside, but with each breath his body hurt. Shawn also couldn't move his right hand or wrist without extreme pain. Shawn knew he needed help this time around so he headed for the one place where he knew he could go to. His whole body hurt and Shawn didn't know if he would even be able to make the journey over to the Matthews but he didn't have a choice. He couldn't sleep outside without getting checked first and at least at the Matthews he could crash on the couch and sleep through the pain until school in the morning. Shawn knew it wouldn't be fair to wake everyone up at this hour, but he also knew they would understand and be okay with it. They would be furious at him if he didn't come by when he needed help and this time around Shawn knew he needed help. He didn't know if his wrist was broken or not, but he had a good feeling he would need the hospital to get it checked out. It also hurt to breathe and to move so he knew his ribs were injured. Shawn was getting more worried about work. If he couldn't move around too well how was he going to be able to work all week? Shawn didn't know what was going to happen if his uncle found out he couldn't work this week. Shawn was also pissed, because now he was only going to be able to make seventy dollars all week, making it even longer before he could move out on his own. Shawn knew he was going to have to do something, but he just couldn't think of what yet. He needed a way to make money and to hide it from his uncle. Maybe he could hide it in his locker at school, his uncle would never go to his school and look and it should be safe there. He just needed the money to get away from him, the chance to be safe no matter what day of the week it was. That's what he wanted; he wanted his own place so he would always be safe when he went home.

Shawn finally got to the Matthews and it was just after two in the morning. The house was all locked up except for the window he used to climb in and out of. Cory always left it unlocked for him just in case he ever came by which he had in the past. He's always used the window and almost rarely used a door. It just wasn't his thing and Cory had understood that without any need for an explanation. Shawn didn't know how well this would go with his wrist and his ribs, but it was the only way so he went over to the tree and began to climb up. He was used to climbing up the tree so with one hand if wasn't too hard, but it was still painful to move around hunched over with his ribs. He had managed to get to the window and he slid it open like he has in the past. He climbed inside to see Eric and Cory asleep in their beds. Shawn felt bad for having to wake Cory up, but he knew he needed the help so he went over to Cory's bed and he sat down on the side of it. He was so exhausted he actually thought about just laying down beside him and sleeping through this, but he knew it wouldn't go over well. Shawn knew what was going to happen once he woke Cory up, Eric would wake up once he heard the voices then Cory would get his parents awake to check him out and they might even have to go to the hospital. All in all it wasn't going to be fun and Shawn felt horrible for having to cause this trouble for them, especially when Mr. Matthews had work in the morning and Cory and Eric had school. Shawn thought about leaving, but the pain was getting worse and his body was shaking from it. He was also getting this raging headache and he was pretty certain his head was going to explode right then and there.

"Cory" Shawn whispered, but in the quiet of the night it sounded like he had yelled it.

Cory began to move and wake up at the sound of Shawn's voice.

"Shawn?" Cory whispered back with confusion as he woke up.

The room was dark though and Cory couldn't really see Shawn so he clicked on the bedside lamp and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Shawn looked horrible. He had blood running down the right half of his face, his lip was split, his nose was bleeding, he had bruising that was starting to come through black as the night all over his face, his arms and Cory was certain his torso. Shawn was cradling his right wrist against his chest and Cory knew it was hurting him.

"Shawn, what the hell happened?" Cory asked with worry no longer keeping his voice at a whisper.

"It's a long story. I'm sorry I woke you up I just didn't know where else to go." Shawn whispered.

"What the hell is going on?" Eric mumbled as he woke up to the light and the sound of voices.

Eric looked over to see Shawn sitting on the bed beside Cory and he could see all of the injuries Shawn was currently supporting. Eric got out of bed and came over to them.

"Shawn, what the hell man?" Eric asked with worry and anger at whoever hurt Shawn.

Eric didn't often show Cory or Shawn how he felt about them, but it did come out when one of them were in trouble or in pain. Shawn wasn't Eric's brother, but he had been around since Cory was six so he had grown up with Shawn in his life. Shawn was like a little brother to him and he didn't like a lot of things that Shawn had to deal with in his life. He often made fun of Shawn and Cory for the amount of time they spent together, but it really didn't bother him. The more time Shawn spent here meant the less time he spent out there on the streets or at the trailer park. Here Shawn was safe and they all could see that he was, when he was out there back at the trailer park there was no telling what could happen to him. Like the black eye five weeks ago.

"Eric, go get mom and dad." Cory said in a hurry.

"Ya and I'll get ice."

Eric left to go and get his parents so they could look at Shawn. Eric went to his parents' room and opened the door part way before he spoke. He kept his voice down low enough so he wouldn't wake up Morgan who was in the room next door, but they would also hear him.

"Mom, Dad"

His parents let out a moan at being woken up this early in the morning.

"What Eric?" Alan mumbled.

"Something's happened to Shawn." Eric said with worry.

That got both of their attention as they sat up in bed trying to remove the fog in their minds.

"What do you mean something's happened?" Amy asked.

"He's all beat up and bloody in our room. He snuck in just a few minutes ago. He really doesn't look good I think he needs to go to the hospital."

"What?" Alan asked as he got up out of bed and so did Amy.

They both put on a robe and headed out of the room.

"I'm gonna get some ice I'll be right back." Eric said as he went downstairs and his parents went over to his room.

Alan and Amy rushed into Cory and Eric's room and saw Shawn sitting down on the side of Cory's bed. Cory was out of bed now, but still sitting down beside Shawn facing him. Cory moved out of the way when Amy and Alan came over to the bed. Amy sat down where Cory was sitting previous and looked at Shawn as she spoke.

"Oh my God Shawn, what happened?" Amy asked as she gently placed her hand on the side of Shawn's face.

"Long story."

"Cory, go get a cloth and wet it so we can get some of the blood off." Alan said.

"Yup" Cory said as he got up from the bed and headed into his bathroom.

Eric ran into the room with some ice in a baggy and handed it to Amy, who placed it gently against Shawn's wrist. Cory came back into the room within a few seconds and handed Amy the warm wet cloth.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late I just didn't know where else to go." Shawn said softly.

"Shawn, you are a member of this family. I don't care what hour of the day or night it is. If you need to come here you come here, especially if you are hurt." Alan said in a serious and caring voice that Shawn always associated with being a father voice.

"I'm going to try and get some of this blood off from your face sweetie, I'm sorry if it hurts." Amy said gently.

Shawn just gave a nod and Amy began to carefully wash away the blood from Shawn's face. She could tell that his forehead on his right side was bleeding still and she wasn't certain, but it seemed that he needed stitches. It hurt feeling the cloth against his skin, but Shawn had no idea he had that much blood coming down his face.

"Shawn, what happened?" Alan asked.

"I was walking home and I just got jumped by these two guys." Shawn said vaguely. Shawn really hadn't come up with a lie on the way over here and he knew he would need to be careful with what he said.

"What guys? When? Where were you?" Alan pressed.

Amy continued to wipe the blood off from Shawn's face. His nose wasn't bleeding anymore, but the cut on his forehead off to the right side was still bleeding pretty heavily.

"Alan, give him the chance. Shawn, keep the ice on your wrist it's starting to swell up and we're probably going to need to go to the hospital to get that wrist looked at as well as this cut if it doesn't stop bleeding soon." Amy said.

"Shawn I'm sorry, but you look horrible right now. We need to know what happened so if we need to call the police we can." Alan said more calmly.

"It was one in the morning and I was walking home from work." Shawn began.

"Wait what work? You don't work." Cory said confused.

"I got a job five weeks ago to help out with bills around the house." Shawn answered.

"How often do you work?" Amy asked.

"Just on the weekends. It's not a big deal." Shawn said in a dismissive way.

"Shawn you are fifteen you shouldn't be working. School is your job." Alan said.

"Its fine I've worked before over the years since I was twelve to help out from time to time. It's not that big of a deal." Shawn said.

"Where are you working?" Alan asked.

"Just at a factory down by the docks."

"It's a Sunday and you were just getting off from work at one in the morning?" Amy asked.

"Ya the shift ran late. I help load and unload the trucks and a truck showed up late. So I had to help unload it." Shawn said with a shrug.

"Shawn is that why you've been more tired in the last five weeks? You've barely done any school work and even the teachers are getting worried. Normally you flake off, but you do enough to pass. Recently you've just completely flaked off." Cory said.

"I've been busy school isn't exactly my main priority right now. Besides what does it matter it's not like I'm going to college." Shawn said in a sad tone.

"Shawn you are smart enough for college you just don't believe in yourself. School should be your first and only priority not working until late in the morning." Alan said.

"It's fine." Shawn said in a dismissive tone.

"It's not fine and this conversation is not over. What happened while you were walking home?" Alan asked.

"These two thugs came out of nowhere and jumped me. We get paid with cash each night and they just wanted the money. They didn't have any interest in asking for it so they just beat me up. It's not a big deal." Shawn said calmly.

"Someone beat you up Shawn, this is a big deal. Where are you parents? We should call them and let them know." Amy said.

"You can't." Shawn said softly.

"Shawn we need to tell them that you are hurt and are going to the hospital. They are going to wonder where you are." Cory said.

"No they won't." Shawn said sadly.

"What are you talking about of course they will be." Cory urged.

"They're gone." Shawn said sadly.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Eric asked confused.

"Mom left eight weeks ago with the trailer and dad went after her. I haven't seen them since." Shawn said with his head down.

"What? They just left you behind?" Cory asked with hurt to his voice for his best friend.

"Shawn, where have you been staying if your mom left with the trailer?" Amy asked.

"With my Uncle Ralph in the trailer park."

"And you haven't heard from either of them since?" Alan asked.

"Five weeks ago my uncle got a call from my dad. He just said he wasn't coming back, that I was his problem now. It's no big deal." Shawn said with raw pain in his voice.

"Shawn, your parents leaving is not your fault." Amy said gently.

"It doesn't matter. I live with my uncle now so it's fine."

"We should call him and let him know where you are." Alan said.

"You can, but he won't be there. He goes to the neighbors at night to drink on the weekend." Shawn said with a shrug.

"Shawn, how often are you alone?" Alan asked calmly.

"Not often, just on weekends he goes over and drinks with the neighbors. My dad used to do it all the time." Shawn said with a shrug.

"But you need to be able to get a hold of him if something goes wrong Shawn." Amy said calmly.

"Its fine, I can tell him tomorrow." Shawn reasoned.

"Alright, we need to get you to a hospital and get checked out." Alan said.

"We should call the police and have them take a report." Amy said.

"Its fine there's no point. I didn't get a good look at these guys and they are probably long gone by now. The cops won't be able to do anything." Shawn said.

Shawn really didn't want the police to get involved, because then they would have even more questions that Shawn wouldn't be able to answer. That was the last thing he needed.

"Are you sure?" Alan asked.

"Ya it was too dark for me to even be able to tell you what they were wearing. There's no point." Shawn said with a small shake of his head.

"Alright, but that wrist and that cut need to get looked at so we are going to get dressed and then take you. Cory, Eric I want you to both stay here with Morgan and try and get some sleep." Amy said.

"No way, I'm going with you." Cory protested.

"It's a school night and you won't be able to do anything, but sit in a hospital chair. Both of you get back to bed and when we are done we will all come back home. Shawn tonight you will be coming back here and you can stay home from school tomorrow if you don't feel well." Alan said with a no argument tone.

"Its fine Cor, I'm sure nothing is wrong. I'll be back soon." Shawn said.

"Come on, let's get dressed and head out." Amy said to Alan.

They both left the room to get something thrown on real quick. Shawn got up and Cory walked with him downstairs while they waited for Alan and Amy to get dressed.

"Shawny, are you sure you are okay at home? I mean five weeks ago you had that black eye and now you are all beat up. Are you sure everything is okay?" Cory asked with worry.

"Everything is fine Cory. It's just a little bit of bad luck that's all."

"Why didn't you tell me that your parents had taken off though? I thought you were my best friend, I thought we tell each other everything." Cory said slightly hurt that Shawn would keep something this major from him.

"It's not like that Cor, my mom has taken off before and she always comes back. This time around dad went after her and I didn't hear from them for three weeks. I still haven't heard from my mom and my dad only called to talk to my uncle, he didn't even ask for me. He didn't want me Cor, he said so himself. They would have had an abortion if they didn't find out too late, that's what he said. All I can do is what I can to make it through these next few years before I can find a place of my own and move out. My uncle isn't so bad and at least I know he won't drive away one day with the trailer. I'm fine Cory, really." Shawn said.

"Shawn" Cory started, but he didn't get to finish because his parents came down the stairs.

"Alright Cory back to bed and you can see Shawn when we come home." Alan said in a serious voice.

"See you in a little while Cor." Shawn said with a smile.

"Ya see ya." Cory said clearly not happy that he doesn't get to go along and make sure that Shawn is alright.

"Come on sweetie, let's go and get that wrist looked at." Amy said as she put an arm around Shawn's shoulders.

The three of them headed out of the house and into the car. Alan drove and half way to the hospital Shawn spoke.

"I really am sorry about this. I was going to wait until morning, but I didn't think it would have been a good idea." Shawn said softly as he looked out the window.

"Shawn I told you if you ever need to come over then you come over. I'm glad you came by tonight so we can make sure you are alright. That wrist needs to be looked at and it could have been a lot worse in the morning." Alan said.

"Shawn you are always welcome in our home you know that. You made the right decision by coming by tonight. We are not mad at you at all." Amy said.

"Ok" Shawn said softly still looking out the window.

"Shawn I am sure your parents love you and they will be back." Amy said trying to sound encouraging.

"No they won't. They never wanted me, but they couldn't kill me because they found out too late. That's what dad told my uncle. So they won't be back this time. It's okay though, my uncle is nice we get along great." Shawn said.

Amy looked over at Alan and they could see they were both upset over this. They didn't know what to tell Shawn, but they had to tell him something.

"You know Shawn sometimes life makes people do really stupid things and say stupid things. I'm sure your father didn't mean what he told your uncle. I'm sure he's just stressed out and upset about your mom leaving and wasn't thinking clearly. He had been around for fifteen years; he didn't stay just because, he stayed because he loved you." Alan said.

"Ya sure." Shawn mumbled.

The rest of the drive was done in silence. When they pulled into a spot at the emergency entrance they all got out and headed inside. Amy went over to sit down with Shawn in a seat while Alan grabbed the paperwork to fill out for Shawn. He brought it over to Shawn and Amy and sat down and began to fill out the paperwork. He had done this a few times in the past when Shawn had been hurt at their house. Alan could still remember how Cory and Shawn had been playing on their bikes and Shawn had flipped off his and broke his arm. They had to bring him into the emergency room to have a cast placed on it. Alan was hoping that Shawn's wrist wasn't broken this time around and it was just sprained. Once the forms were filled out Alan went and handed them back in to the nurse sitting at the reception desk. It wasn't busy tonight so Alan was hopeful that it wouldn't take too long. Shawn looked exhausted and they needed to get him back to the house to get some sleep.

Alan sat back down and tried to relax. He didn't like that Shawn's parents had taken off and what Chet had said about Shawn. Shawn was a good kid he just needed a little reassurance every now and then that he was a good kid. They had known Shawn since he was six years old. He had been Cory's best friend almost his whole life and over the last nine years there had been problems. Shawn had gotten Cory into some trouble, but Cory had also gotten Shawn out of trouble. Cory had been there to help Shawn stay on the right path and Alan never resented Shawn for what little trouble he did get Cory into, because that was a part of growing up. If Cory always did the right thing then he would never know who he was and more importantly who he wasn't. Shawn had helped Cory more than either of them had ever realized. They all knew that Shawn didn't have much and he didn't come from much so when he comes by they allow it. When he sneaks in, in the middle of the night they allow it, because it's better for him to be in their house then out running the streets with nowhere else to go. Shawn was family and he had been family since the moment Cory brought him home that first day nine years ago.

"Are you in a lot of pain sweetie?" Amy asked Shawn snapping Alan from his thoughts.

"No I'm fine; it's all numb right now. Do you think it's broken?" Shawn asked calmly.

That was a problem Alan always had with Shawn. He could be wild and crazy like Cory, but when it mattered he was always calm, always the adult. Shawn should be more upset right now after what happened to him, but he wasn't he was calm. That scared Alan a lot more than any of those injuries that Shawn took. He should be allowed to be a teenager, to be a kid and freak out about being attacked on his way home from work. Work, another thing he shouldn't have to be doing, but he was and just taking it with grace like this was normal.

"I don't think so I think it's just sprained." Amy said trying to sound encouraging.

"So Shawn how long have you been working at this factory?" Alan asked casually.

"Five weeks now roughly."

"And you just load and unload trucks?" Alan asked.

"Ya me and a few other guys."

"You use a forklift though right?" Amy asked.

"Sometimes, the guys taught me how. Sometimes the trucks are just loaded boxes without skids so we have to do it by hand which sucks, but its money." Shawn said with a shrug.

"You don't work every day though right?" Alan asked.

"No just on the weekends for a few hours." Shawn lied easily.

"Does your uncle work?" Amy asked.

"Ya he's a door to door salesman. He's in a rough patch right now so I said I would work on weekends to help out. I've done it before with my dad. The extra money helps a lot."

"I'm sure it does, but you should be focusing on school not working on the weekends." Alan said calmly.

"I can do both, I've done it before it's no big deal." Shawn said with a smirk.

"Shawn Hunter" A nurse called out just in time before this conversation could continue.

The three of them got up and headed over to the nurse who led them into an exam room. Before they entered Shawn turned to Alan and Amy.

"It's okay I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Ya I'm fine"

"Okay we will be right here waiting for you when you are done." Amy said with a smile.

Shawn walked into the exam room and Alan and Amy stood outside with their backs against the wall looking at the closed door.

"I don't like this Alan." Amy started.

"I know, I don't like it either, but what can we do?"

"I don't know. I know he's living with his uncle, with family, but still I don't like it. He got jumped on his way home from work at one in the morning on a Sunday. He's supposed to be in school tomorrow and he's working this late."

"From what I have heard from Cory and George, Shawn hasn't been in school much in the last five weeks. Maybe he's working more than he's saying or maybe his parents leaving is causing him more problems than he wants to admit. I don't know what to do about this. We don't have any right to take him away from his uncle." Alan said frustrated.

"I know, but I still don't like him living there. He's hurt and he came all the way to our house, because no one was going to be home at his. He shouldn't be working and having to worry about money. He should just be worried about school and that is it."

"I agree, but Shawn has never had that life before. With his parents gone we just need to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't go over the deep end."

"Ya well I still don't like it."

"I know, I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice. Hopefully Shawn will come to us if it gets to be too much for him."

"I hope so."

It was a good hour before Shawn came out of the room after the doctor went in. He had stitches on the right side of his forehead and his right wrist was in a black brace.

"Now remember Shawn be careful of your wrist for the next six weeks." The doctor said.

"Yes sir." Shawn said with a nod.

The doctor walked away and Shawn gave Alan and Amy a smile.

"Not broken, just a bad sprain."

"Good I'm glad. Any problems?" Amy asked.

"Nope just ten stitches to my forehead and said I just need to rest." Shawn said.

"Good let's get back home then and do just that." Alan said with a smile.

The three of them headed out of the hospital and back to the car. What Shawn didn't tell them was that he had three bruised ribs as well. Shawn didn't want them to know just how bad the beating was that he took from his uncle. He didn't need them worrying any more than they already were. He didn't want them to speak to his uncle and that would only make his uncle mad causing Shawn more problems. Shawn knew he could handle this he just needed to save up enough money. He just needed to find a way to save up enough money to get the hell out of there. He knew his father could be violent when he was drunk, but his uncle seemed to be a lot worse and Shawn didn't want to stick around any longer than he needed to. He couldn't tell the Matthews the truth, because they would feel obligated to have Shawn live there. He wasn't going to put them through that and Shawn knew it would never last. They would get sick of him and then he would be right back out on his own. Shawn could do this he just needed to find ways to make money to get out of there.

They arrived back at the house and they all headed upstairs.

"Is there anything I can do for you sweetie?" Amy asked.

"No I'm fine thanks. I really appreciate you guys doing this for me." Shawn said softly so Morgan wouldn't wake up.

"You are family Shawn, you are always welcome here. Get some sleep and don't worry about school tomorrow. Stay here and rest up." Alan said.

Shawn just gave a nod. He wouldn't be going to school tomorrow, but he wouldn't be staying here all day. He had to get back so he could be at work tonight. He would just need to be careful of his injuries, but he couldn't afford not to go. He also didn't know how his uncle would react if he found out he couldn't work. Shawn headed into the bedroom and took off his jacket and shoes. He got into the bed next to Cory and closed his eyes.

"Shawny, you okay?" Cory whispered.

"I'm fine Cor. I'm just tired." Shawn whispered back.

"Ok good night."

"Night Cor."

Shawn couldn't remember the last time he slept in a bed, he knew it was easily two months ago but even before his parents left he often slept on the couch. It felt good to be sleeping in a bed again and Shawn found himself asleep within seconds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cory was sitting in his English class the next morning feeling exhausted. It had been a long night waiting for when Shawn would come back from the hospital. He was relieved that Shawn would be okay, but he didn't like what he found out last night. He couldn't believe that Shawn didn't tell him that his parent left him with his uncle. He couldn't believe that he didn't tell him that he was working to help out. He couldn't believe that Shawn was attacked last night. Cory could still see the way Shawn looked when he first woke up and saw all that blood on Shawn's face. When Cory woke up this morning Shawn didn't even stir when his alarm went off. Cory could see his face was covered in bruising that was black as night. His wrist was in a brace and he had angry red stitches to the side of his forehead. Cory was glad that Shawn was here so at least he would be here when he got home from school. Maybe he would spend a few days there so Cory could keep an eye on him and maybe get him back in school. Shawn hadn't been to school much last week or much at all in the last five weeks and when he was he wasn't doing his homework. Shawn was failing and Cory didn't want him to fail out and be left behind a year. Cory wanted to graduate with his best friend standing beside him. He just needed a way to get through to him.

It was the end of English and everyone was filing out of the room. Cory was about to get up and leave when Mr. Turner's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Matthews, where is Mr. Hunter today? No don't tell me let me guess he's caught an African worm virus and had to stay home today. Am I close?" Mr. Turner joked as he sat down on the edge of one of the student's desk.

Cory didn't laugh though and Mr. Turner could see there was something bothering him.

"Cory is everything alright?" Mr. Turner asked with concern.

"No, everything is not alright." Cory said sadly.

"Cory you can talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Mr. Turner pressed gently.

"It's Shawn, he's not okay. The problem is though I think he believes that he's okay, but he's not."

"Did something happen?"

"Ya something happened. I'm supposed to be his best friend, he's supposed to be able to tell me anything and yet he's keeping important things from me. I just found out last night that two months ago his parents left him. Completely abandoned him with his uncle that would rather spend the weekends drinking with the neighbors then being there for Shawn. They just left him. His mom took off first with the trailer and then his dad went after her. He hadn't heard from his father for three weeks and when he finally does he over hears his dad telling his uncle how he never wanted Shawn. That it was too late to have an abortion so they had to have him. Said that Shawn was his problem now and he was going to find his wife. Shawn heard it all and now Shawn is all messed up from it. He's been working these past five weeks at a factory loading and unloading boxes off trucks to help with the bills. And to make it even better last night at two in the morning almost, Shawn crawls through my window covered in blood. He was jumped last night by two guys. My parents had to take him to the emergency room he had to get stitches and he's got his wrist in a brace for six weeks. All of this was going on in Shawn's life and I didn't even know about it." Cory ranted.

"Okay wait hold up. Is Shawn going to be okay physically?" Mr. Turner asked with concern.

"Ya I mean he's covered in these ugly black bruises everywhere that I saw, but he's going to be fine."

"Did you call the police?"

"No Shawn said he barely saw them. The police wouldn't be able to do much about it."

"Ok, where is Shawn now?"

"He's at my house sleeping. He didn't even move this morning when the alarm went off and Eric and I were running around getting ready."

"And how does Shawn feel about his parents taking off?"

"He's hurt by it. He thinks it's his fault, like something is wrong with him for them to leave. His father's words hurt him a lot more than any of those bruises did. He's already having trouble in school and now I know why that is, but I'm worried that it's only going to get worse. I don't want Shawn feeling like he's not good enough so he gives up. I don't… I don't know what to do." Cory said feeling helpless.

"There isn't much you can do Cory. All you can do is be there for him. Sometimes people have to work through these things on their own. Be there for Shawn like you always have been and try to get him to show up for school and do his homework. He can't fall too far behind or he's going to have to repeat the grade. You need to be encouraging of him and be supportive. It's not going to be easy to sit back and let Shawn go through this, but he won't be doing it alone. You and your family are there for him and he's living with his uncle at least. He's going to have problems you just need to be there for him like you always have been."

"But how can everything be okay? He's lost both of his parents; he's living with his uncle that drinks all weekend long. He's working at some factory, he's getting jumped on his way home and he's skipping school more times than I can count. How is everything going to be ok?"

"You just have to have faith Cory. Shawn is a good kid, he truly is and he's going through some stuff right now. All he needs are positive influences and a nudge in the right direction. You have kept Shawn on the right path for the last nine years. Just keep doing what you have always done and everything will be fine."

"What if it's not though? What if it's not enough this time around?"

"Then you let the adults handle it. Have some faith in him and if he gets worse than there are a lot of adults that care about him that will step in. We're all keeping an eye on Shawn he's going to be okay."

"Ya I just… I don't like that he kept all of this from me. I thought we were best friends, but he just said I wouldn't understand. I mean, he has a point I wouldn't understand what he's going through, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't have told me. I would have listened and been there for him. He didn't have to go through all of this alone for the past two months. I thought he knew I would have been there for him no matter what. It just seems like the older we get the more he hides from me."

"I'm sure it has nothing to do with you Matthews. Shawn just isn't used to having a family; it's not easy to unload onto someone. You and Shawn have been best friends since you were six and yes that's a long time, but the problems back then were small simple problems. I'm sure Shawn's mom has taken off before and he never said anything about it. He probably thought they would be back and when he found out they weren't he just didn't know how to tell you. It's not easy having to tell someone that their own parents took off from them. I'm sure Shawn just didn't know how to tell you. You need to remember you and Shawn both come from different worlds, technically there isn't any reason why you two are friends you shouldn't be, but you are. You have managed to stay best friends even through all of these years and I know you will be best friends until you both die. That's a bond that most people never get to have. There will be times when your friendship goes through some rough patches, but you have to remember that you need Shawn just as much as Shawn needs you. You know Shawn better than anyone if you think about it you know why he didn't tell you these things." Mr. Turner said calmly.

"Ya I guess, it still hurts though that he didn't tell me. I mean I guess I get why he didn't, but he didn't have to go through this alone. I could have been there for him."

"You can be there for him now. Just have some patience with Shawn and just be there for him."

"Ya I will be. Well I better get to class I'm already late. Thanks Mr. Turner."

"Anytime Cory."

Cory just gave a nod and a small smile and headed out of the classroom. Mr. Turner sat there for a few moments just thinking about Shawn. Mr. Turner knew what it was like to have parents that weren't really there for him. He had left home when he was younger and faced the world on his own. He didn't know what it was like to be abandoned, but he did know what it was like to feel like your own parents didn't understand you and wanted you to be someone different. He knew how hard the world was at a young age and he didn't like that Shawn was getting some of that experience. He shouldn't be working at his age; he shouldn't be worried about getting jumped on his way home from work. The only work Shawn should be focusing on and worrying over is school work. He was only fifteen; school was his full-time job and should be his only focus. It was no wonder in the past five weeks Shawn's school work had taken a hit. Shawn had been too busy working and going through all of this alone to be able to even focus in school. Since the beginning of the school year Mr. Turner could tell that Shawn acted dumber than he was, except he wasn't acting he actually believed he was stupid and portrayed himself as that. Shawn just needed some encouragement and someone to be there to show him he wasn't stupid. Shawn just needed to find that thing he was good at besides girls. Mr. Turner was hoping he could help Shawn out with that. If he could just show Shawn that being in school and doing his homework benefitted him in the long run it might be enough to get him to actually try with it. Mr. Turner knew it wouldn't happen overnight, but he was hoping he would be able to be there for Shawn and show him that he didn't have to do this alone. Mr. Turner wasn't one for kids, he wasn't ready for them, but for some reason with Shawn he felt this strong desire to help him, to be involved in his life. He wanted to get to know Shawn and learn everything he could about him. He wanted to be there for him and Mr. Turner was hoping that Shawn would let him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn woke up that day in Cory's bed feeling like complete and utter shit. His head was pounding from the multiple blows to it, his wrist hurt and his whole body hurt. The problem was he couldn't just lie here all day even though he wanted to. He had to get up and fake that he was fine so he could leave and get to work for four. He didn't want to get up and go to work, but he didn't know what would happen if he didn't show up. It wasn't like he had been in this type of situation before. Shawn knew he only had to open his mouth and tell the Matthews the truth and he wouldn't have to leave, but he couldn't do that to them. They had enough kids to worry about and their own problems they didn't need his. Shawn was just going to work through this himself and he knew he could do this. He could survive long enough to get out of there. He just had to be smarter about where he hid his money, like at school. His uncle would never go to his school so he would never know it was there. Besides if he got beat up again for hiding money at least his uncle wouldn't be able to get his hands on it. Shawn looked over at the clock and saw that it was two in the afternoon already. He only had two hours to get to the docks and at the rate he was going to be walking it would take at least an hour to get there and Shawn didn't know how long it would take before he could leave here.

Shawn reluctantly got up and got out of bed. The more he moved the worse the pain got, but he had to push through. He could do this; he just had to remember that the end goal was his own place where he was safe. He just wanted to be safe and he just had to push through all of this to get there. Shawn put his shoes back on and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of the chair where he left it last night. He headed down the stairs and made sure he put a smile on his face and he didn't limp. He got down the stairs and saw that Amy was in the kitchen cleaning. She smiled at Shawn as she spoke.

"Afternoon Shawn, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine actually. I'm not even in any pain."

"Good. Can I get you something to eat?"

"No it's okay I really should get back home and let my uncle know I'm alright."

"Okay well let me grab my keys and I can drive you."

"No its okay you have Morgan here playing I'm fine. I appreciate it though." Shawn aid sincerely.

"Are you sure? It's no trouble to drive you up there." Amy said calmly.

"I'm sure; some fresh air will be nice. Tell Cory I'll see him at school tomorrow."

"Okay I will. You be safe and if you ever need anything you know you can always come here." Amy said seriously as she looked at Shawn.

"I know. Thank-you for last night." Shawn said sincerely.

"Any time you need help this house is always open to you remember that."

"I will. I appreciate it; you guys have done a lot for me over the years. I don't think I really say thank-you enough for it."

"You do sweetie. We help you because we love you. You are like a son to us and a very important member to this family. If you ever need anything or if something happens and you need someplace safe to be you can always come here."

"I am safe. I'm fine, but I'll remember that."

"Good. We love you."

"I love you guys too." Shawn said softly. He felt horrible for lying to them about everything, but he couldn't ask this from them. He couldn't put this pressure and burden on them. Shawn cleared his throat before he spoke. "I better get going I don't know if word has spread yet at the trailer park, my uncle might be worried about me."

"Okay sweetie you be careful and stay safe." Amy said with a smile as she came over to Shawn to hug him. Shawn hugged her back, just enjoying the feel of being hugged by a true mother. He could still remember what it felt like when his mother would give him a hug from time to time. He knew he would always miss it.

After a moment they both pulled back and Shawn gave Amy a smile before he headed out and back to the trailer park. Shawn headed back to the trailer park and just as he walked through the gates he walked into his brother Eddie. Eddie had been standing outside of the entrance to the trailer park smoking and Shawn figured he was waiting for someone to drop something off or pick him up. Shawn just kept walking, but Eddie speaking stopped him.

"What you're not going to say hello to your big brother." Eddie said with a smirk on his face.

Shawn turned around and he didn't even bother to hide the level of exhaustion or pain that he was in from Eddie.

"What do you want Eddie?" Shawn asked in a dead tone.

"So what did you do to piss off Uncle Ralph?" Eddie asked in a casual tone.

"What?" Shawn asked confused by his brother's question.

"That's his handy work all over you. So what did you do steal money from him?"

"No, he found out I was saving money up that I worked for so he took it."

"Down at the factor right? Working for thirty bucks a day and he gets the rest to get drunk off of."

"Ten bucks now. How do you know?" Shawn asked, he didn't want to talk to Eddie, but it was nice to not have to lie and hide everything.

"Ten? Shit little brother you'll be dead before you ever get out of that shithole of a trailer."

"Thanks" Shawn said as he turned to walk away.

"Dad tell you yet how he never wanted you? How he would have killed you if they caught it in time?" Eddie simply said like he was talking about the weather.

Shawn turned around to look at his brother.

"I'm really not in the mood to hear you tell me how I'm worthless right now Eddie. I have to work in an hour so you'll have to wait for another time to make feel like shit." Shawn said sadly.

"I wasn't talking about you. That's what dad told me five years ago when he kicked me out and sent me to live with Uncle Ralph. I figured it was only a matter of time before he told you the same. Your mom runs off and our dad chases her around the fucking country just to find her again. He only cares about her and now that you are fifteen he can do it without feeling bad. I was stuck with Uncle Ralph for three years working for nothing all week and getting punched when he was too drunk."

"Are you screwing with me right now?"

"No I'm not. I haven't really been there for you, but you are still my little brother. I'm assuming you have some kind of plan. You were saving up money so are you looking for your own place?"

"How do I know you won't just run back and tell him what I tell you?" Shawn asked skeptically.

"Because I don't want you ending up in the hospital with a broken jaw like I was. I left and went on the street. I didn't save up my money, but you are or trying to so you must be thinking about getting your own place."

"So what if I am?"

"I could help you out. You need money you'll need money each month to pay for it. I could help you out with jobs."

"Legal jobs?"

"No, but money is money. You work in an electronic factory one big haul from there and you'll be able to get your own place. You do some jobs for me you'll be able to have your own place and go to school still without starving."

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?" Shawn said with a slight attitude to his voice.

"Why not? We're family."

"So is Uncle Ralph." Shawn simply stated.

"True, but I'm not looking to beat you up. Look, think about it the offer stands. One day Uncle Ralph might do something that you won't be able to handle. I'm offering you a quick way out. We do the job and within a week you'll have enough money for your own apartment. Think about it, I'll be around if you change your mind." Eddie said as he turned to walk away and around the corner.

Shawn just shook his head and headed towards the trailer. He didn't want to think about what Eddie had just said to him. He was tired and in pain and all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. He couldn't miss work tonight, because he knew his uncle would lose it on him and he couldn't handle another beating so soon. Shawn got to the trailer and he walked inside to find it empty. He grabbed a change of clothes and took a quick shower, shivering at the cold temperature. Once he was done he got dressed being careful of his injuries before he headed back out to head to the docks to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn had gone to work that night and it didn't go over so well. He was told he was working a longer shift as a way to teach him not to get injured again. The guys were sympathetic, but they weren't about to argue with the boss. So when they left him alone at midnight Shawn had to stay and work the next seven hours alone. Thankfully only two trucks came and they were both loaded with skids, but still he was exhausted and in even more pain. He didn't even bother to get changed or showered. He just dropped off his uncle's money and grabbed his school bag and headed out. Shawn made the slow walk to school. He was so tired and in so much pain he didn't even register the walk to school. All he wanted to do was just sleep for the next week straight, but he couldn't he had to work tonight. He had to work every night for the next three years at this rate. Shawn didn't know what to do, but Eddie's suggestion was looking better and better. Shawn didn't want to be some street punk and steal, but he didn't know how much longer he could handle doing this. Shawn had arrived at school just before the bell had rung. He put his books away in his locker and saw Cory come up to him.

"Hey, how you doing Shawny?" Cory asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." Shawn said with as much of a smile as he could manage.

"Are you sure? Because you don't look fine man. Maybe you should be back home and sleep." Cory suggested.

"I'm fine I need to be here, I know I haven't really been in school a lot the last couple months."

"You've been busy and preoccupied man. Mr. Turner will understand if you aren't in school. Mr. Feeney will understand."

"Look if I can't make it then I'll go home, at least I would have tried okay?" Shawn said hoping to end this conversation.

"Ya ok."

The second bell rung and Cory and Shawn headed into Homeroom and English class. They sat down in their seats and Shawn saw Mr. Turner look at him, but Shawn turned to look down at his books. Shawn knew that Mr. Turner was going to want to speak to him, but he knew it would have to wait until after class. Once the announcements were done Mr. Turner began the class. It wasn't even five minutes into the class when Shawn had put his head down on his desk and was fast asleep. Mr. Turner saw Shawn sleeping and normally he would wake him up, but this time around he just let Shawn sleep. Shawn shouldn't be in school right now, Mr. Turner didn't even know if Shawn should be out of the hospital right now, but he couldn't make him go back. Mr. Turner just kept on going with the class and let Shawn sleep. Once the class was over Cory turned to wake Shawn up, but Mr. Turner speaking stopped him.

"It's alright Mr. Matthews I got him."

Cory turned to look at Mr. Turner before he spoke.

"He's not in trouble is he?"

"No he's not in trouble. I'm gonna wake him up and take him home that's all. I just want to talk to him and make sure there isn't anything I can do for him. Go ahead to your next class and don't worry about Mr. Feeney I'll talk to him."

"Ok" Cory said still slightly unsure if he should be leaving Shawn, but he knew Mr. Turner would make sure Shawn got home safe.

Mr. Turner went over to Shawn and he bent down so he was crouched up on his knees. Mr. Turner took a moment to really look at Shawn; he was thinner than he had been a few months ago. His face was covered in bruises and cuts. He had stitches on the side of his head and his wrist was in a brace. Mr. Turner knew that the bruising would also be on his torso. Mr. Turner knew what Cory had told him about Shawn's parents taking off and telling his uncle how they never wanted him. He knew that would destroy Shawn and Mr. Turner wasn't going to sit back and watch Shawn loose his way. He wanted to be there for Shawn and help him and he wasn't going to wait until Shawn was completely destroyed before he stepped in. Mr. Turner gently placed a hand on Shawn's shoulder and he watched as Shawn curled in on himself, almost as if he thought he would be hit. That reflex didn't make Mr. Turner feel any better about this situation.

"Shawn." Mr. Turner said softly.

Shawn's head snapped up at hearing his name. For a moment Mr. Turner could see fear in his eyes as he looked around and then it was gone. Shawn sat up straight and rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's okay, but clearly you are too tired for school right now. Come on I'll take you home."

"No it's okay I'm fine. I have to get to class." Shawn said with a slight panic in his voice.

"Shawn just hang on a second. I know your parents left you with your uncle. I can't imagine how you feel right now, but you need to go home and get some sleep. You need to heal."

"I'm fine. Everything is fine I haven't really been paying any attention in class for the last couple of months and if I miss anymore I won't pass this year. I don't like school, but I don't want to be in the same grade as Cory is moving up."

Mr. Turner could believe what Shawn was saying it was logical, but he also couldn't help but wonder if staying in school in pain was better than being back at his uncle's house. Mr. Turner didn't know what he should do, but he couldn't help but feel like he needed to help Shawn. It wasn't just because he was a teacher and Shawn was a student. It was more than that. Shawn didn't have anyone. Yes he had the Matthews, but they had their own lives. They had their own responsibilities and problems with their three children. Shawn didn't have anyone who could just focus on him and work on his problems. It was clear that his uncle wasn't doing that.

"Come with me for a little bit. Don't worry about class I can make sure Cory gets your work." Mr. Turner said as he stood back up.

Shawn looked at Mr. Turner and could tell he wasn't going to let this go so he grabbed his books and he got up. They stopped off at Shawn's locker and he grabbed his bag before they headed out. Mr. Turner had drove to school today with his car and not his bike, it was in the shop right now. They got into the car and Mr. Turner headed to his apartment. Along the way he spoke.

"Shawn you know I'm here for you if you ever need to talk or you need a place to crash. You can always come by no matter what time it is."

"Thanks" Shawn said and Mr. Turner could see the exhaustion more clearly on his face with the drive.

Mr. Turner didn't say anything else on the drive there. He was trying to figure out what to say. He had so much he wanted to ask Shawn and to tell him, but it didn't seem like Shawn was ready to handle anything else right now. They pulled up to his building so he parked in his space and they headed upstairs. Mr. Turner unlocked his door and they walked in.

"Have a seat Shawn. Make yourself comfortable." Mr. Turner said as he walked into the room.

Shawn put his bag down and took his coat off. Mr. Turner could see the bruising on his arms and he could tell he was in a great deal of pain as he sat down on the couch. Mr. Turner sat down on the coffee table in front of Shawn.

"Shawn, I need to ask you something very important and I need you to be honest with me. Can you do that for me?" Mr. Turner said in a serious voice.

"Ok" Shawn said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Are you safe at your uncle's place?" Mr. Turner asked as he looked right at Shawn.

Shawn didn't even miss a beat before he answered. "Ya of course I am. I just got attacked last night. I was at my uncle's place yesterday and he flipped out when he saw me. I'm fine." Shawn said as he forced a smile.

Mr. Turner really didn't know if he believed what Shawn was saying or not. The problem was he couldn't force Shawn to stay here. He couldn't call the police without proof or without Shawn admitting to anything. All he could do was be there for Shawn and keep an eye on him.

"Ok, but if something happens you can always come to me no matter what. Even if you think no one will believe you, I will. I will always believe you Shawn."

"Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Okay why don't you lie down? I have to get back to school, but you stay here and get some sleep. I'll come back after school and we can have dinner."

"I have to work tonight at four."

"Shawn you are in no condition to be working at a factory."

"How do you know where I work?"

"Cory talked to me yesterday at school and told me what happened. He's really worried about you."

"I'm fine. I need to work to help with the bills. It's not hard work and my boss understands. I was there last night already he just has me driving the forklift."

"But Shawn you are injured pretty badly, you need rest not work."

"I appreciate you letting me crash here for a few hours, but you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to work Mr. Turner." Shawn said as he looked right at Mr. Turner.

"Ok, but at least wait until after school. I can drive you so I know you get there okay."

"I work at four."

"School is out at three that gives us plenty of time."

"Ok." Shawn said knowing that Mr. Turner wasn't going to let this go. Plus it would be nice to have a ride to work instead of walking all the way there.

"Alright well you can lie down here or I have a spare bedroom you can go curl up in bed if you want. There are drinks and food in the fridge if you are hungry."

"Thanks I'm just gonna sleep."

"Okay I'll be back just after three and we can head out." Mr. Turner said as he stood up from the coffee table and headed back out of the apartment to head to work.

Shawn looked around from the couch trying to debate whether he should sleep here on the couch or not. He was so exhausted and sore so he pushed up off the couch and headed into the spare bedroom. He took his shoes off and laid down on the bed being careful of his injuries. Once he laid down he put the blanket over him and he was out cold.

That was how Mr. Turner found Shawn just after three o'clock. He was sound asleep in the spare bedroom with the blanket brought up to his shoulders. Shawn was curled into a ball and Mr. Turner couldn't help, but think it was a protection position. That even in his sleep Shawn was trying to protect himself from some unknown threat. It was clear that Shawn hadn't been sleeping well or much in the last couple of months. Mr. Turner knew he would need to keep a close eye on Shawn and make sure that he didn't fall too deep. If he did Mr. Turner was going to take action to get Shawn away from his uncle. So far he didn't have any reason to believe that Shawn's uncle had hurt him. He would need Shawn to tell him or find undeniable proof which Mr. Turner figured he would never get. He wasn't going to ignore this though, he was going to keep an eye on Shawn and be there for him no matter what. Now more than ever. Mr. Turner went over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He touched Shawn's shoulder gently as he called his name.

"Shawn."

Shawn took a breath in and let out a soft moan as the pain hit him once his mind was awake. He opened his eyes and saw Mr. Turner standing there looking at him.

"Hey, it's just after three. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'll go out into the living room and let you get awake and ready. When you are ready we can head out if you still want to go to work."

"I have to go. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Ok"

Mr. Turner headed out of the spare room and down to the living room. He stood in the kitchen and just waited until Shawn was ready. He didn't like that Shawn was going to work and he didn't like that Shawn was going back to his uncle's, but he didn't have a choice, he didn't have any right to keep Shawn here. He was just going to be there for him and keep a close eye on Shawn. Ten minutes later Shawn came out dressed and ready to go. He picked up his school bag and Mr. Turner could see the pain in the simple movement. He was going to press Shawn again, but he knew that it would get him nowhere right now. Shawn needed time and Mr. Turner needed to figure out how much time he could give Shawn without it being too dangerous of a wait. Together they headed out of the apartment and back down to Mr. Turner's car. They drove down to the docks in silence. Once there Mr. Turner stopped the car out front and turned to look at Shawn.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can go in there and talk to your boss about you having the night off."

"No it's fine."

"How long are you working till? And I thought you were only working weekends."

"I am, but they needed extra help yesterday and today. I'm only working till ten it's not a big deal."

"You shouldn't be working so much. You should be focusing on school."

"Ya well we both know I won't be going to any university so it's not like it really matters." Shawn said sadly.

"If it doesn't matter then why do you not want to get left behind?" Mr. Turner said calmly.

"Because all Cory and I have left is high school. After we graduate he'll go off to whatever university Topanga gets in and I'll be left here. At least we'll have the next three years together and I don't want to get left behind."

"Shawn you could go to any university that you wanted. You just need to actually try. You're a smart kid you just don't try. When you study you get A's you just get discourage and you stop trying."

"Ya, thanks for the ride I'll see you tomorrow."

"I could come back and pick you up after work."

"It's okay my uncle is gonna meet me here to make sure I get home safe. I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Turner." Shawn said as he got out of the car.

"I'll see you tomorrow Shawn." Mr. Turner said as Shawn got out of the car.

Mr. Turner waited until Shawn got inside before he put his car in drive and left the docks and headed back to his apartment. He wasn't happy, but at least he knew where Shawn worked so he could keep an eye out for him. He knew this wasn't going to be a quick and easy problem to solve, but Mr. Turner wasn't one to back down from a challenge. He was going to help Shawn and earn his trust he just needed to have a little bit of patients and that was something he could do.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was January and the start of a new semester. Mr. Turner had been worried about Shawn for the past two months. He had been slowly going downhill in his schoolwork and there wasn't much room for him to even go downhill. Shawn had always been lazy when it came to school. It wasn't that he wasn't smart, he was. Mr. Turner knew that Shawn was intelligent and could get good grades he just didn't try. Shawn had made up his mind a long time ago that he was never going to be anything but some townie. That he was never going to be good enough to go to college or even belong there. Mr. Turner knew that wasn't true, but so far he hadn't been able to show Shawn that. Now he just barely passed the last semester and he almost didn't if it hadn't been for Cory doing some of Shawn's projects. Mr. Turner suspected that Cory had done a few to keep Shawn from failing out, the problem was Shawn didn't even know Cory was doing that, because he was hardly ever there anymore. Over the last two months they had all seen Shawn slowly declining. He was more tired; he had been acting out and getting detention almost every day he was here. He was only in class three days a week. He would even show up with bruises claiming they came from some guys in the trailer park. Shawn was acting out and it was only going to get worse unless someone was able to get through to him. Mr. Turner saw Eli walk over to him. Mr. Turner had been standing in the hallway by his classroom watching the students going through the halls to their lockers. He was watching one locker in particular and he had yet to see Shawn. It was the first day back after Christmas vacation, the first day of the new semester and Mr. Turner was hoping that Shawn was going to show up, but right now he truly didn't know.

"Jon, what's going on my man?" Eli asked as he stood next to Mr. Turner.

"Not much, you?"

"Just waiting for the day to start. Have you seen him yet?"

"Seen who?"

"The owner of that locker you are staring a hole through."

Mr. Turner snapped his eyes off the locker and turned his head to look at his friend.

"No, I haven't seen him." Mr. Turner went back to searching the crowd with his eyes as he stood just outside of his classroom.

"Do you have him this semester?"

"English Literature."

"Ya there is no way he's showing up for that. I have him for photography and art."

"Art? You don't teach art." Mr. Turner said as he looked at Eli.

"The Art teacher went a little crazy over the holidays apparently. George seems to think I can teach Art if I can teach photography. I gave up trying to convince him that the two are not the same."

"Good luck with that. I'm surprised Shawn is taking either of those classes though."

"A lot of students think they are bird courses. The problem is to pass a bird course you actually have to show up for it. That kid is slipping Jon."

"I know, but I don't know what to do. He won't talk to me and he's not taking to the Matthews. They are just as worried as I am."

"George isn't too happy about the situation; he's got Shawn for History. He doesn't want to give up on him, but he doesn't know what to do. He can't get him to talk to him either. Shawn just keeps blowing everything off."

"I don't know what to do. He needs help, but he won't admit to anything. The longer he goes down this road the harder it will be to get back on the right path. I need to find a way to him, a way to get into his head and earn his trust. I just don't know what to do anymore. Everything I have tried hasn't worked; he just pushes further away from me."

"He's not easy to get through. There are a lot of walls he's built up and it seems like more are being built each day. He looks like crap half the time too. He's exhausted and he's lost some weight. The students can't tell, but I know the three of us have."

"I just need to find something in school he can be interested in. Something that will make him want to come to school each day. He's got to have some kind of interest here besides girls. He can meet them anywhere."

"Ya well when you find an interest in him besides girls let me know."

They both saw Cory and Shawn walk down the hall. They could see them talking, but they couldn't hear the conversation. They watched as they headed over to their lockers and Mr. Turner couldn't help, but feel a little relieved. Mr. Turner didn't know when it happened, but at some point during the last two months each morning a tightness in his stomach always appeared. When Shawn was there it went away, but when Shawn wasn't there it got worse. Mr. Turner knew it was worry and when he could see Shawn and know he was safe he didn't have to worry as much. It was when he couldn't see Shawn that his worry increased. He knew he needed a way to get passed all of Shawn's walls, but Shawn didn't seem willing to let him. Mr. Turner didn't know what he could do, even the Matthews were all out of ideas for Shawn. They just had to wait and hope that Shawn was going to be okay. They couldn't force him to talk and they couldn't just take him away from his uncle. In the past two months they had seem some scrapes and bruises on Shawn that shouldn't be there. They had all been wondering if Shawn was being abused or not, but Shawn never said anything. He didn't act any differently once he was in school. The only change was he was getting into trouble more and more often. He was straddling both paths of life and it was only a matter of time before he fell one way or the other. Mr. Turner wanted him to fall on the good path and not the bad path, but he honestly didn't know if Shawn would.

"Well at least he's here." Eli said trying to sound comforting. He knew how much this was bothering Mr. Turner. Seeing his best friend worried over a teenager was something new for Eli. Mr. Turner always cared about his students, but with Shawn his caring went deeper than that of a teacher worried about his student. He cared about Shawn like a big brother would to a little brother. He just wanted to be there for Shawn and to help him. It was unusual for Mr. Turner to care about someone this much, especially someone as young as Shawn, but Eli figured that Mr. Turner could relate to Shawn. He knew what it felt like to have your parents want you to be something you weren't. Mr. Turner's parents disowned him when they found out that he wanted to be a teacher and not in the family business. Mr. Turner didn't care he wanted to go after his dream and he wasn't going to let his family stop him. Eli was concerned though, that if this thing with Shawn didn't turn out well how Mr. Turner would handle that.

"It's better than nothing. At least we know he's safe." Mr. Turner replied as he kept his eyes on Shawn. Mr. Turner could see that Shawn was getting annoyed with his conversation with Cory and he figured that Cory was riding him about his schoolwork again.

"I'm sure everything will work out alright. Kids go through hard times all the time. Shawn will bounce back. He's got a good friend like Cory to keep him in line."

"Ya I hope you are right."

The bell rang and Eli told M. Turner that he would see him at lunch before he headed down the hall to his classroom. Mr. Turner stood there watching as his students came into the classroom including a very annoyed Shawn. Shawn just walked right by him without saying anything and took his usual seat in the back right in front of the door. Mr. Turner didn't know what was going on, but he figured Shawn was annoyed with Cory. Mr. Turner knew this wasn't going to be a good day, but at least Shawn was here and not out on the street somewhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cory had arrived at school and stood at the front entrance on the inside and watched as the students came inside. He was hoping to see Shawn today. He hadn't seen him much over the Christmas break and he was hoping that Shawn would even be in school today. The last two months hadn't been easy. Shawn had been skipping school a lot and he was growing more distant from him. Cory had spoken to his parents about it and even Mr. Feeney, but none of them knew what to do. They couldn't make Shawn talk until he wanted to. They had all been keeping an eye on him and they had all seen that he wasn't getting any better, he was getting worse. He was hardly at school anymore and when he was he still wasn't doing his school work. He just barely passed last semester, but Cory knew that if Shawn continued his actions from last semester for this semester he wouldn't be passing. The thought of going on to the next grade without Shawn made Cory sick. He didn't want to move up a grade without his best friend. He wanted Shawn to be there with him when he graduated. He wanted Shawn and Topanga there with him, his two best friends. That's how it was supposed to be and now it was looking like it wasn't going to happen. It was like Shawn had just given up and decided he was only good enough for trailer life.

Cory knew that Shawn was working more than he had originally told him and his family. He could see that Shawn was exhausted all the time and that was making Shawn more easily annoyed. It was why Cory didn't snap at Shawn when Shawn would snap at him. Shawn was exhausted and stressed out, even Cory could see that. Everyone else at school hadn't really seen just how tired Shawn had been. There had been a few times where Shawn had been caught hanging out with the bad kids in school. The ones that enjoyed breaking in and vandalizing the school and other buildings. There had been many occasions where Shawn had gotten detention after school or on lunch hour if Mr. Feeney was in a good mood and let Shawn have detention during lunch so he wouldn't be late for work. There had been a few times where Mr. Feeney wouldn't let Shawn have a lunch detention and Shawn had been late for work. The next day he would come into school with a bruise on his face or a black eye. After that had happened five times Mr. Feeney always gave him a lunch time detention. Everyone had asked Shawn multiple times if his uncle was hitting him, but he always denied it. No one knew what to do anymore with Shawn so they had all basically given up. They couldn't do anything, but wait until Shawn finally told them what was going on. Cory didn't know what to think or to feel about any of this. He didn't know if Shawn was being abused by his uncle or just what Shawn had been saying all along, that the trailer park was dangerous. It was no secret that the trailer park had a rougher crowd in it. Most were criminals so for Shawn to have a few black eyes really wasn't out of place. Cory still didn't like it though, even if Shawn was just getting into fights at the trailer park it wasn't helping him any. He was still missing school and working too much. Cory couldn't help, but feel like he was losing his best friend. His parents kept telling him that Shawn still cared about him, that all friendships go through rough patches and he shouldn't worry about it too much. Cory couldn't help, but worry about Shawn though. He knew Shawn better than anyone and he knew that something was really wrong with Shawn, but he just wouldn't open up to him.

Cory saw Shawn walking towards the school and up the stairs. Once he was inside Cory gave Shawn a big smile and walked with him down the hallway.

"Hey Shawn buddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine Cor, how are you?"

"I'm great. How was your vacation? I thought I would see you, but I couldn't seem to get a hold of you."

"I don't have a phone remember?" Shawn said slightly annoyed.

"Oh ya right. I forgot. So how was your vacation?"

"It was fine. Yours?"

"It was good. Just hung around home mostly. A lot of family came down to visit. So what classes do you have this semester?" Cory asked trying to change the conversation away from family.

"English Literature, Art, Photography and History. You?"

"English Literature, Geography, Math and Broadcasting. So we have English Literature and lunch together at least." Cory said with a smile.

"Yup"

Shawn and Cory got to their lockers and Shawn removed his leather jacket that Cory noticed had seen better days. It had a few rips in it and it needed a good dry cleaning. Shawn put his jacket in his locker and Cory removed his as well as he spoke.

"It's good that you're here. I mean after last semester."

"What about last semester?" Shawn asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Well you missed a lot of it Shawn. You can't do that again this semester and still pass."

"So what if I don't pass? It's my life not yours so why don't you just worry about your own life. I'm here in the building aren't I? I told you I would be here today so just be happy about that." Shawn said with annoyance in his voice.

"I am happy that you are here, but that doesn't change that I want to graduate with you Shawn. Everyone is worried about you, but it's like you don't see it or care. I don't know what is going on with you anymore or why you are acting like this. You never used to be like this." Cory said with hurt to his voice.

"Let's be realistic here Cor, I'm not going to be graduating and going to some university with you and Topanga. This is my life and the road I am heading on is one you won't be going down. All I can do is live my life and all you can do is live yours. Stop harassing me about school."

The bell rung and Cory could see that Shawn truly didn't care right now. He had never seen him like this and he didn't even know what to say to Shawn to get him to see that he could be going to college with him and Topanga. Shawn just didn't care anymore.

"I just care about you Shawn we all do."

"Ya well I don't need anyone to care about me I can take care of myself."

Shawn headed towards their first class and Cory followed behind him. Shawn sat down in his seat and did his best to ignore everyone. He was exhausted after working so much over the break and he wasn't in the mood for anyone, even his best friend. It was always the same in the last couple of months. They always had the same conversation and Shawn was sick of it. He was sick of people always talking to him about school and about working. Shawn just wanted to scream at them to leave him alone. This was his life, everyone was trying to change him, but he couldn't change. This was his life, he was stuck in this life until he could get out of it. He only had five hundred dollars saved up and that wasn't going to be enough to move out with. Shawn had looked around at apartments in the newspaper and the ones that would ignore his age are roughly a thousand a month. Shawn knew the apartment was going to be a shitty one and in a shitty area, but it would at least be his. He had to pay more each month because of his age, but Shawn didn't care. He just wanted his own place so he could be safe. Shawn didn't know how much longer he could last with his uncle. He had hit him a few times over the last two months and Shawn had easily lied to everyone about it. Lying was getting easier and easier for Shawn and he didn't know if he should be happy about that or not. Shawn truly didn't care though, he really didn't. He didn't see the point in school, because he was never going to get anywhere in life. How could he believe otherwise when his own family thinks of him as worthless? He's always been called stupid and an idiot even by his parents. So why try only to fail? This was going to be Shawn's life, living alone and working to make end's meat.

Shawn had accepted his life a long time ago and he wasn't going to let anyone tell him otherwise. This was reality not some dream. He was never going to get anywhere in life, but this town. He was going to be a street runner his whole life so there was no point in fighting it. Shawn had finally accepted it and everyone else needed to as well. Shawn pulled out his journal and began to write while Mr. Turner started his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was lunch hour and the first half of the day wasn't going over so well for Mr. Turner. Shawn was even more distant today in class. He didn't fall asleep, but he wasn't participating in class and he was even giving Cory the cold shoulder. Mr. Turner didn't know what to do. He knew that Shawn was going through a hard time with both of his parents taking off and he was sure it wasn't that easy living with his uncle. The trailer park was not a place for children especially if they were like Shawn. Shawn wasn't a bad kid, he just needed encouragement and support. If he had both of those things he would stay on track, but it was getting to be clear that he wasn't getting those things from his uncle. As the last couple of months had passed everyone had noticed a difference in Shawn and only some of it could be accounted for his age. Shawn was fifteen and he was struggling with his life, but he wasn't opening himself up to help. He was pushing everyone that cared about him away and it was only a matter of time before Cory got fed up with it and either pushed Shawn to open up or he walks away from Shawn. Mr. Turner knew that Cory walking away from Shawn would only be a last resort and only ever done out of frustration, but it would still hurt both Shawn and Cory to see their friendship end. Even though Shawn was going through a hard time he did want Cory around and he did appreciate the friendship that they had shared for most of their life. Mr. Turner didn't want to see that friendship turn into dust after all of these years and all of the time they had put into it. They deserved better than that and Mr. Turner was starting to see that friendship start to crack.

Mr. Turner sat down at the table with Mr. Feeney and gave him a small smile. Mr. Feeney had been another person worried about Shawn and he was once again not able to get through to him.

"Mr. Turner, how are you today?" Mr. Feeney asked in a calm tone.

"I'm alright I guess. I have Shawn again this semester for English Literature, but so far he doesn't seem too interested in it." Mr. Turner said in a discouraged tone.

"Yes well Mr. Hunter has always had problems with going to class and participating. I'm afraid I have yet to find material interesting enough to grab his attention."

"It's not even that, I get that not everyone loves English or History, but they still do the work. Shawn is a bright kid and he could get good grades if he just did the work. It's not even that he's lazy, I can honestly say he would put in the time if he just saw the point. He doesn't believe that he is going to be going anywhere, I don't even think he believes that he can graduate high school. If he could just see the point in doing all of this then I think he would put in the time and effort."

"Yes well the problem is no one has been able to get Mr. Hunter to see the potential in him. A year ago he thought I hated him, because I pushed him all the time. He doesn't even consider that people care about him and see the potential in him. It's quite sad actually."

"I just wish I could find something that interests him in school. Something to at least get him in the building, because his attendance is even starting to suffer."

"Yes I have noticed that as well. Unfortunately, his uncle doesn't respond to letters and he doesn't have a working phone so I cannot call him. I don't want Shawn to be one of those students that fall between the cracks, but it's starting to look that way. I can't make him care about his school work. All I can do is be there for him and encourage him to do the work, but if he refuses to there's nothing I can do or anyone can do."

Eli came over to the table with his tray and sat down. Underneath the tray was a brown folder that he took out from underneath the tray before he sat down. Eli smiled at Mr. Turner before he spoke.

"Afternoon Mr. Feeney."

"Afternoon Mr. Williams. What has you in such a good mood?"

"Something that I think will put my good friend Jon here in a good mood. So remember how I was telling you about how I got stuck with Art, but I'm making it work." Eli said as he looked over at Mr. Feeney at that last part before he continued. "I got Shawn before and after lunch. So for today I figured I would just hand them their supplies and let them draw me a picture of anything to see where their level was at. The whole time I kept looking to see if Shawn was drawing, but he seemed to be looking out the window. So when class was over and I got them to hand in their drawing Shawn actually handed one in. I took a look at it and I think you are going to be very happy."

Eli pulled out Shawn's drawing and handed it over to Mr. Turner who handed it to Mr. Feeney once he was done looking at it. The drawing was of a tree with a teenage boy reading underneath it. It was so well done it looked like someone had taken the picture with a camera. It was done all in black and white with grey shading, no color, but the detail was amazing.

"Shawn drew that? Shawn Hunter drew that?" Mr. Turner asked surprised that Shawn would ever entertain drawing, let alone being good at it.

"He drew that in about forty minutes." Eli said with a nod and a smile.

"That's amazing. That's real talent." Mr. Turner said still amazed that Shawn would even bother with drawing.

"This is exceptional work. The detail is perfect and the shading is done beautifully. This looks like an old photograph or was drawn by a professional. This is true talent, you can't teach someone to draw like this." Mr. Feeney said astonished that Shawn had this hidden talent.

"I know. What's amazing is that he didn't even complain about doing it. He just looked out the window and drew what he saw. He didn't socialize with anyone he just focused on drawing. At one point I looked over at him and he just looked calm and at peace, like he was the only one in the room. I know it's not in your class Jon, but if he likes this class it might be enough to get him to come every day at least." Eli said.

"I don't care whose class it's in as long as it gets him in the door. He could take this to college and get an Arts degree. If art interests him then that might be enough to get him to focus on his studies to take that passion and go places with it." Mr. Turner said.

"You know a lot of creative people have a hard time with school, because it's their right half of their brain fighting with their left half of the brain. Shawn might respond better to a more creative project." Mr. Feeney said.

"So maybe I should get the kids to read a poetry book in class. See if that gains his interest. Doing something creative might have more of an appeal to him then just sitting there and reading a book." Mr. Turner thought out loud.

"I could try and do a more creative appeal to a project and see if that gains Mr. Hunter's interest." Mr. Feeney added.

"I have him after lunch for photography. Maybe he'll show up for that class. If he enjoys drawing he should enjoy taking pictures of things." Eli said.

"If he can just see that something in school can be interesting then it might be enough for him to show up every day for class. I know it won't change him completely, but a little bit of effort wouldn't be too much to ask for." Mr. Turner said.

"Well this is A level quality if he can do this again I don't see him having a problem passing my class. All he has to do is show up." Eli said.

"Maybe the interest will be enough to get him to show up. If he has talent in Art, which he clearly does, maybe he will have a talent with photography." Mr. Feeney said.

"I don't care what his interests are as long as he has some. Hopefully this will make him come to school, even if it is just for your classes. Maybe he's not writing in that damn book all day, maybe he's drawing." Mr. Turner said.

"It's possible. Mr. Hunter doesn't let anyone see inside that book. Not even Mr. Matthews has seen what is inside of it. He keeps it very private so it is possible that he is drawing and not writing." Mr. Feeney added.

"There is that part of me that respects his privacy and understands that, that book is his thoughts no matter if they are written or drawn. However, another part of me wants to take the book and read whatever is inside it. It might just tell me what he is thinking and feeling for a chance. He keeps everything so close to his chest and he doesn't let anyone in. Not even Cory knows everything about Shawn. He keeps quiet about a lot of serious issues and his feelings. He doesn't trust anyone enough to open up to them." Mr. Turner said.

"Shawn isn't exactly from the best environment though either. It's not like he grew up with hugs and feelings. I don't know what his childhood was like, but I can't imagine his parents were all about feelings and thoughts. It seems like Shawn just focused on surviving each day and kept his feelings close to his chest." Eli said.

"And that is exactly the problem about the environment that Mr. Hunter grew up in. His parents are not the type to talk about feelings or anything educational. They don't have that high of an education either, I don't think either of them graduated high school. With his family, his entire family, it's about fast money whether it is legal or not. It's all about the next scheme and not hard work. It's unfortunate that someone like Shawn has to grow up in that environment. The boy has potential and he is talented, but without encouragement and positive reinforcement he will never reach his potential. He might never graduate high school, because of the influence of his family and environment." Mr. Feeney said.

"Have either of you met his uncle or gone to see where he was living?" Eli asked.

"I have not, it's not that simple to just show up at someone's home." Mr. Feeney said.

"I don't have any reason to go to the trailer park. It would look a little weird and suspicious if I just show up there one day. I don't even know what trailer to look for. All I know is his uncle's name is Ralph." Mr. Turner said.

"Yes well clearly Uncle Ralph doesn't care too much about his education, but that is to be expected of that area. I treat all my students equally, but it is a sad fact that those students that come from that area have a harder time in school with their education. They just don't care what happens to them, because they are so used to not having anything in their life. Unfortunately that area is a bad environment with parents that just don't care. It's not a matter of nurture or nature, because on both accounts they are both equally as bad." Mr. Feeney said.

"Well at least he's good in Art, maybe he will like the photography class that he has after lunch. Maybe he just needs something that interests him that he can get a good grade in to motivate him." Eli said.

"I should try to get them to read a poetry book maybe that would interest him." Mr. Turner said thinking out loud.

"It might, but I highly doubt that Shawn would ever read a poetry book." Eli said.

"I never thought he would be able to draw so it's worth a shot. Poetry is more creative than just reading a book from a historian author." Mr. Turner replied back.

"Yes well at this point I am willing to accept any motivating ways to get Mr. Hunter not only in school, but doing his schoolwork." Mr. Feeney said.

"Grade ten, he's only got two more years before everyone else in his class graduates. If he's not careful Cory is going to graduate with Topanga and he's going to get left behind." Eli said.

"I don't think he wants that. I just don't think he cares enough right now. He's been going through a lot with his parents leaving and now living with his uncle. He's been in fights at the trailer park and having to work to help his uncle with bills. It's not that easy to focus on his schoolwork when he's tired and in pain. He needs an environment change and he might be able to turn his grades around. I truly believe that Shawn is just trying to survive in this environment that he's in now." Mr. Turner said.

"I can agree with that, but we have no way to remove him from his environment. I don't have any grounds to call DCFS on Shawn. His parents left him with a relative and he doesn't seem to be abused in any way. Yes there are bruising from time to time, but he has a legitimate reason for them. I don't see DCFS getting involved when they have so many other cases to focus on." Mr. Feeney said.

"I agree that DCFS shouldn't be called in on this, but at some point there might come a time when we can't help Shawn anymore. If Shawn continues to go down this road, we won't be able to stop him no matter what we do. This is Shawn's decision and only he can decide to change what path he goes down in the end. If Shawn makes that decision to go down the same path he's heading for there isn't anything any of us can do." Eli said.

"I know Shawn is the only one to make the decision, but that doesn't change that I'm not going to stand around and watch him do this to himself. He is too talented and too unique of a person to just give up on life. He deserves better than this and he has a lot of potential, too much to just give it all up. I'm not going to give up on the kid, he just needs someone stable in his life. Someone that can be there for him when he needs someone." Mr. Turner said.

"Yes well, you need to be careful Jonathan, there is a fine line between being a teacher and being a friend. If Shawn sees you as just a friend he won't respect you as an authority figure. You need to be careful with how much you get involved in Shawn's life." Mr. Feeney said.

"That's a little pot calling the kettle black George. You are always getting involved in the Matthews' kid's lives." Mr. Turner said back.

"A side effect from living next door to them for their whole lives. It's not by choice that I am involved in their lives it has just happened over the years. I care about all of my students and I don't want to see any of them come to harm or to fail and not succeed. However, I can't become their friend. The lines can't blur or there are consequences and those consequences can be more disastrous than the original outcome. It's a fine line Jonathan so be careful how you walk it." Mr. Feeney said back.

"I don't know how I am going to walk it, but I do know I can't turn my back on Shawn. He's never had anyone in his life to just be there for him. He has Cory, but Cory is not an adult. Shawn needs an adult that he can look up to and talk to. Cory can't help him with serious problems." Mr. Turner said back.

"Every child needs an adult like that in their life, but when you are that child's teacher it becomes more complicated. All I am saying is be careful Jonathan. Your job here is not threatened, but other teachers might not look too kindly on a close relationship with a student, male or female." Mr. Feeney said calmly.

"I don't care what other teachers think. If I see a student, a child, struggling and in a bad place I'm not just going to ignore it and walk the other way, because then I have lost something more than a reputation." Mr. Turner said.

"I agree." Eli said.

"As do I, but please be careful. I would hate to see you lose a career because of other teachers. Just please be careful." Mr. Feeney said calmly once again.

"I will be. I just don't want someone like Shawn to go down the wrong road. He has so much to offer this world." Mr. Turner said.

"I agree, but unfortunately what Shawn does with his life, will be up to him. We can only guide so much before he has to make the decision on his own." Mr. Feeney said.

"Well I have him after lunch so we'll find out what he's like then. Maybe he just needs that creative outlet to be able to get through high school." Eli said.

"I hope so. I really do." Mr. Turner said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was just the end of Photography and Eli had just one more thing to tell the class. So far he had been quite pleased with the class. Shawn had even shown up and he seemed to be interested in what Eli was saying. He didn't participate in any discussions, but he wasn't asleep either so Eli was happy to take it. For the class they had just been going over how to use and handle the camera. He wanted everyone to get used to using a higher quality camera, compared to the usually disposable cameras that most of the students were used to. So far everything had gone over well and now he just needed to get the assignment out for the students. Tomorrow would be the true test if Shawn would do the assignment or not.

"Alright, one last thing before you guys get out of here. I want you all to take these cameras home with you and take a few pictures of anything. I don't care what you take just take something. You won't be graded on them, I just want you to take pictures so tomorrow I can show you how to develop them. Remember these cameras are expensive so be very careful with them. So pack up and when the bell goes you guys are free." Eli said with a smile.

The students all began to pack up their camera including Shawn so Eli was just happy that he was taking the camera home with him and not leaving it in the classroom; although, that didn't mean it would leave his locker at the end of the day. Eli was hoping that he would use it and take pictures with it. Eli truly didn't care how artistic the pictures were right now he just wanted the students to learn how to develop the pictures and get a feel for the camera. Once the bell rang everyone gathered their things and headed off to their next class. Shawn was not going to his final class, because it was History with Mr. Feeney. Shawn headed towards his locker to grab his things so he could head out tonight. He had a rare night off, the first one in close to four months and he was looking forward to doing nothing all night. His boss had to shut down the factory for twenty-four hours so it could be inspected for its annual inspection that the city does with all factories. The boss and his uncle weren't happy about it, but Shawn was. He was looking forward to being on his own tonight. Shawn knew that his uncle would be out drinking like he usually did, so Shawn would have the whole place to himself. He could write, draw and take some pictures just for fun. The only reason he even came to school today was for his Art and Photography class. The classes had looked interesting to him and they were also known bird courses so no one thought twice about him being there. Shawn didn't really want people to know about his ability to draw or the fact that he wrote poetry. He didn't want to be laughed at and made fun of over it, especially by anyone that lives in the Trailer Park. He had enough problems he didn't need anymore. Shawn quickly grabbed his bag and headed out of the school while the masses were getting to their last class. Shawn just wanted to get back to the trailer and out of the cold. He still didn't have a winter jacket, only his leather one so it was getting to be too cold outside for it. Shawn couldn't care right now though, he had other things on his mind like getting the hell away from his uncle. Over the last couple of months his uncle has hit him multiple times, sometimes it was on his face and sometimes it was on his torso. Shawn didn't mind the torso so much, because at least he could hide it. It was when he hit him on his face that it became a problem, because then he would have to lie about the bruises. He had gotten very good at lying about them by now, but Shawn still knew it was wrong to. Yet he couldn't bring himself to care too much anymore. He just wanted to get out of that trailer and away from his uncle. The problem was it was taking too long for him to be able to save up to move out. His uncle hadn't found his money again, because he had moved it so it would be in his locker, but still. It was taking too long and Shawn knew the longer it took the more at risk he was going to be. Shawn knew that his attitude had changed over the last couple of months, he was even getting annoyed with Cory and avoiding him. Shawn knew Cory meant well, but still it was just too much for him right now. He didn't want to hear from Cory or the teachers about how he was falling behind and failing out. He barely passed last semester and Shawn knew there was a good chance that he wasn't going to pass this semester either. He just didn't see the point in trying anymore. He was always going to fail no matter what, even if he could bring his grades up he would never be good enough for College, especially any college that Cory would be able to get into. Shawn just couldn't care about school right now when he had so much more going on. He was constantly exhausted from working and then he had to go back to the trailer and deal with his drunk uncle. Most nights he didn't even go back to the trailer, but slept outside because it was safer. That was what Shawn was after, that was his life goal was to be safe. To have his own place so he could be safe and no longer had to be afraid to go home. That's what mattered to Shawn and anything after that was always going to be second best. Shawn just wanted to be safe, to have an actual home where he knew he was safe and wanted. Shawn knew the only way for that to happen was to have his own place so he was going to push through this and just try to survive long enough to accomplish that.

Shawn got to the trailer park and decided he would take a walk around and see if anything caught his interest to take a picture of. Most people believed that the trailer park was just full of garbage, both materialistic and human, but Shawn had lived here most of his life and he had found a few spots that true beauty still lived. There was one wall on the far side of the park that was covered in graffiti, but it was done so well that it looked like a work of art. When the sun began to set and the light would come up behind it, it was beautiful. Shawn headed down there to take a few pictures and along the way he took some of things that caught his interest. He's never done something like this before, but he found himself enjoying it. Shawn wasn't going to even kid himself into believing that his pictures would turn out good. He knew that come tomorrow when he went to develop them that they would turn out horrible, like everything else he does. For now though he was just going to take pictures and enjoy not having to work for a change. Shawn truly needed the break from work and he was hoping by the time he got home his uncle would already be gone over to the neighbors for the night. Shawn just wanted a night where he could eat and sleep on the couch without having to worry about what his uncle was going to do. He just wanted to feel somewhat safe for one night and then he could go back to working every night and trying to balance school. Not that he was doing much of a good job at the school part anyways. There truly wasn't very far he could fall before he was failing out. Shawn didn't care, but at the same time he didn't want to fail and be just like the rest of his family. He knew he would never be good enough for college, but he wanted to be one of the first Hunters to graduate high school, even if that meant he wasn't going to be going anywhere afterwards. Him and Cory were having some problems, but that didn't mean that Shawn didn't care about him. He did still consider Cory his best friend and he knew that Cory was only trying to help him in school and help him get back on track. The problem was Shawn knew that Cory would be going off in a couple of years to College with Topanga and he would be left behind. They would grow apart and eventually Cory and Topanga would forget about him. It's just how life worked. Cory and Shawn were never supposed to be best friends, they were never supposed to be friends. They were from two different classes of society and their classes just never mix together. Shawn loved Cory and he knew that Cory loved him, but it wouldn't change how the world works, eventually it will all catch up with them and they will be off in two different directions. Shawn figured he was doomed to be working in that factory for the rest of his life or he would take Eddie up on his offer and turn to a life of crime just to pay bills. It was just how the world worked. Shawn didn't want to take Eddie up on his offer, but he wasn't foolish enough to believe that he hadn't been tempted over the last couple of months. He didn't know how much longer he could take what his uncle was doing to him. He didn't know how much more he could take it before he had to get out. Shawn wasn't stupid he knew that his uncle's abusive behaviour would reach a new level, a level that Shawn might not be able to handle. If that happened Shawn might not have any choice, but to take Eddie up on his offer just to survive another day.

After a good two hours of just wandering around the trailer park and taking pictures Shawn decided to head back to his uncle's trailer. When he arrived he was thrilled to see that his uncle was not there. Shawn put the camera away in his bag and put his bag down in the corner where his duffle bag of clothes were kept. Shawn looked over at the clock and saw that it was just after four. Normally he would be at work right now and Shawn couldn't help, but smile at the fact that he was able to stay at the trailer tonight. If everything worked out his uncle wouldn't be home tonight. Tomorrow he would go to school and develop his photos and see what they looked like. Shawn headed over to the fridge and saw that there wasn't much there, but he could make it work. They did have sour cream, cheese and hamburger meat. In the cupboards there were Tostitos chips. Shawn decided that he would cook up some nachos for dinner tonight. He took out the hamburger and a pan and began to cook the hamburger. While it was cooking he shredded some cheese and got the sour cream out. He put some Tostitos chips on a plate and when the hamburger was finished he put it on top with the cheese before he went over to the couch and sat down with his dinner and a pop. He turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels until he found a show that seemed interesting enough while he ate. He spent the next four hours sitting down on the couch in front of the T.V eating and just relaxing. It was nice to be able to just relax for a change and to be able to actually cook something to eat. Shawn wasn't one for cooking, but over the years he had taught himself how to cook some things for when his mother was gone and his father was too drunk to cook. Shawn had also done the dishes so at least the trailer was clean. Shawn remembered all too well what his uncle was like when there was a mess. It didn't matter that Shawn wasn't the one to make the mess, Shawn was expected to clean the whole trailer almost every day. Shawn hated it, but he just kept thinking about being able to leave one day. That was the goal to be able to leave and never have to look back. Shawn didn't need anyone and he wasn't going to start needing someone now. He could survive on his own, because he had been doing it for most of his life.

It was just after eight o'clock when the trailer door opened. Shawn was standing in the kitchen getting a drink of water and when he heard the door opened he turned to see who it was. He didn't think his uncle would be coming back tonight and he was equally surprised to see some stranger standing there. Shawn had seen the man around his uncle before, but he had never spoken to him or given him any of his time. The man was roughly forty years old, had short brown hair, brown eyes, he was six feet and weighed roughly one hundred and eighty pounds. He had a good size of muscle on him and he didn't look like someone that lived in the trailer park. Shawn figured that he lived downtown and was just down here to look for some fun that downtown didn't always offer. Shawn was on guard though, because he didn't know who this man was and he had never been alone with him. He's never even spoken to him before.

"If you are looking for my uncle he's not here." Shawn said with an edge to his voice. He wasn't rude, but he wasn't going to show any weakness or fear of this stranger.

"I know, he told me I could come by and hang out while he was over at that bitch's house." The stranger said as he stepped into the trailer.

Shawn could see that he had a brown bag that Shawn recognized as the liquor store. He walked in and placed the bag down on the counter. He removed a forty pounder of whiskey and a twelve pack of beer. He went over to the fridge and put the beer inside it. He took four out of it and placed them in the freezer to get colder faster. He did all of that before he turned to look at Shawn and he spoke again.

"You don't mind do you? Your uncle said I could hang here until he gets back." The stranger said it in a tone that told Shawn that he didn't really care what Shawn wanted.

"Ya whatever." Shawn said as he headed back over to the couch.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked.

"It's Shawn. Yours?" Shawn asked with a still guarded voice.

"Chris. Do you want a drink Shawn?" Chris asked in a calm friendly voice.

"I already have water."

"Not that kind of drink. I meant a whiskey and coke." Chris said as he took out two glasses and placed them down on the counter. He then went over to put some ice in them as Shawn spoke.

"I don't drink."

"Have you ever?" Chris asked as he prepared the drinks, not caring that Shawn had already said no.

"No, I'm fifteen."

"So was I when I started to drink. Lots of kids your age drink. You've never even tried it?" Chris asked as he brought the drinks over and sat down on the couch. He put Shawn's drink down in front of him on the coffee table before he sat back.

"No I've never tried it. My dad used to get drunk and act like an idiot. Don't really see the point in drinking." Shawn simply said.

"Not everyone acts like that. Plus it's a little unrealistic for you to say at your age that you will never drink, never have a drink. You've seen your dad drink you must have questions about it."

Shawn turned his attention to the T.V. Of course he had questions about it, like why do people drink? What does it taste like? Does it change everyone into what his dad used to be or did his dad just drink too much? He could never ask anyone those questions though, because that would raise a red flag. He knew that Mr. Matthew had the occasional drink, but he could never ask someone that he knew. That would only result in them asking him questions, questions he didn't want to talk about. Shawn looked over at Chris and just saw that he was patently waiting for him to talk. Like he knew that Shawn would eventually break down and ask him a question. Shawn realized that Chris was right, he was going to ask him questions. Why not ask a complete stranger who he will never see again those questions that have been bothering him for so many years.

"What's it taste like?" Shawn asked softly still not truly looking at Chris.

"It's got a strong taste. It's hard to explain it, but it won't taste like anything you've ever had. The coke will help to dilute the taste, but you will still get that after burn in your throat. The kind you get when you take string cough medicine. The coke will help with the taste and flavor though and after a few you don't taste anything, but the coke. Try a sip, go for it. It won't hurt you any. It will take a lot more than a sip to affect you."

Shawn thought about it for a minute, but he was curious so he picked up the glass and took a small sip. He didn't taste much, but the coke. He could taste a bit of a spicy flavor to the coke that Shawn figured was the whiskey. It wasn't a bad taste, not like he thought it would be. Shawn brought the glass away from his mouth, but he didn't put it back down on the table, he kept it in his hands just in his lap. Chris smiled at Shawn before he spoke.

"Well what do you think?"

"It wasn't what I thought it would be. I thought it would just taste disgusting, but it just tasted like a spiced coke."

"The less coke that is in the drink the stronger the taste will be, but after a couple you don't even notice."

"If it tastes bad then why drink? My dad just acted like an idiot and became an asshole, why do it only to end up that way? Seems like a waste of money to me."

"Like I said not everyone acts like that. And why drink, because it can help."

"Help with what?" Shawn asked genuinely being curious. He had always had questions and here was some stranger willing to answer them. Someone he would never see again so it didn't matter what Shawn revealed or not.

"Stress from life. Don't you have stress in your life?"

"Well ya I do, but how would drinking help?"

"It helps to relax you and take some of the stress away. It won't fix it, but for a little while it helps you get through it. You must feel sometimes that you just need an escape from life for a little while at times don't you?"

"Ya I guess. Between school and work it gets stressful. So drinking helps as a form of an escape from all of that."

"Ya it does, it's why so many adults do it. It can't be easy having to work so much in that factory and try to go to school."

"How do you know where I work?" Shawn asked guarded once again.

"Your uncle talks to me. You interest me I have to say. Not many teenagers would do what you are doing. It can't be easy on you." Chris said sympathetically.

"It's not. I barely make anything for the hours I put in. My only friend is getting annoyed and mad with me, because I'm falling behind in school. He just doesn't understand, he'll never understand, because he's not from my world. It's not his fault he's just from a good life and a good family."

"It's still not easy though. He can't understand, but that doesn't change that you want him to be able to understand. He's your friend, your best friend I'm assuming right?"

"Since we were six."

"Life long best friend, of course you want him to understand. This is your life and it's not easy, unlike his life. It's natural you want him to cut you some slack. It's also natural for you to be feeling a little resentment towards him for having an easy life."

"I don't resent him, I'm glad he will never know what this life is like."

"But"

Shawn looked down at the drink and made the decision to take another sip, but this time it was an actual drink and not just some taste. Once he took a drink he brought the glass back down to his lap before he spoke.

"But sometimes I wish he could understand where I come from. Sometimes I wish that his life wasn't always so perfect that he wasn't so optimistic. He's set for life, he's going to graduate and go to a nice college or university if he wants to. His folks will be able to support him and pay for his school. In two and a half years my best friend will be moving on in the world and I'll still be here."

"Here in this trailer or here in this town?"

"Town and at the rate I'm making money probably this trailer or on the streets." Shawn said honestly as he took another drink.

"You could get a different job couldn't you?"

"Not without my uncle taking all of my money. Oh well I'll figure it out, it's what I do."

Chris finished his drink in one drink before he spoke.

"Maybe you could find another job that you could do when you aren't working. Keep it quiet from your uncle."

"I was, but he found my money and took it. It's just better to stick to the one job and then get the hell out of here." Shawn finished his drink and put the glass down on the table.

He had never drank before, but even after one drink he was starting to feel warm. He was feeling more comfortable with Chris being around.

"Want another?" Chris asked as he stood up.

"Ya what the hell. I'm a teenager I'm supposed to drink right?" Shawn joked lightly.

"That's usually the rule ya." Chris said with a smile as he grabbed Shawn's drink and headed into the kitchen to make two more.

He pulled the two beers out of the freezer and placed them on the counter. He then made two more drinks, but put more whiskey in Shawn's than last time. He wanted Shawn good and drunk for what he had planned for him. He paid his uncle good money to have the night with Shawn and he was going to make good use of it. He grabbed the four drinks and headed over to the couch. He gave Shawn his and placed the two beers down on the table before he sat down.

"I figured I would teach you how to drink. When you have whiskey you need to have beer, it tastes really good."

"So I take a drink of the whiskey and then take a drink of the beer?"

"Yup, the beer helps with the taste of the whiskey too. Come on do it with me." Chris said as he held up his glass.

Shawn just shrugged and did the same. Together they took a drink from the glass and then took a drink from their beers. Shawn noticed the stronger taste of the whiskey in this glass than the last one, but didn't care too much. The beer tasted a little salty, but it wasn't disgusting like he had thought it would be. It also did help with the burn from the whiskey.

"So how old were you when you started to drink?" Shawn asked and he had to admit he was feeling better. He was feeling more relaxed than he had felt earlier.

"I started when I was twelve. My dad gave me my first drink with him and his buddies. When I was sixteen he taught me how to drink and be able to not be too hung-over the next day."

"How do you stop from being hung-over?"

"In the morning when you are getting up and ready you have a drink, beer or a shot of whiskey."

"Wouldn't that make you sicker though?"

"No it helps to balance your body out. See the hangover is just your body adjusting to not having the alcohol level in your system anymore. So by having a single drink it evens your body out and you feel better. I'm not saying you get drunk all over again, you just have one or half of a beer to help fix it. After this round I'll teach you how to take a shot in one drink. If you can do that then you will be able to handle drinking in bars with the guys. Every guy needs to know how to drink a shot properly otherwise you will get laughed at."

"Really?"

"Yup, it's very important to know how to drink a shot properly. There's nothing worse than a guy in a bar or at a party that drinks like a girl. Those guys get made fun of all the time."

"I've been made fun of enough in my life, I don't need that as a reason I guess."

"No it's a dumb reason to be made fun of, especially when it's easy to fix. So I will teach you and save you from any potential embarrassment down the line."

Shawn and Chris took another drink before Shawn spoke.

"Why do you care if I can drink properly or not? You must have something better to do tonight then sit here with some fifteen year old."

"Not really, besides you seem cool. I'm guessing you don't get it too often where someone just wants to chill with you eh?"

"Not really. I get with a lot of girls, but that's just to make out. My one friend we hang out, but recently like I said he's been on my case. It's just easier now to avoid him outside of school."

"Ya I remember those days of high school. It was never easy. You get the attention from a lot of girls eh?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Ya I do. Before I had to work so much I used to have more than one date each night. It's been a while since I've been able to even date someone."

"What's the longest you've dated a girl for?"

"I wouldn't really call it dated. Usually two weeks of making out then I move on to another one."

"A player, smart man. You're too young to limit yourself to one girl, play the field." Chris said with a smile.

"My best friend has been with the same girl since like they were five. He loves her and only her. It's weird, but at the same time it's nice for them. To find that person they want to spend the rest of their life with so young, it's rare."

"It is rare, but they might not be together forever, lots of things can change from now and a year from now. Like you, I'm assuming you want your own place."

"How will I know what I tell you, you won't go and tell my uncle?" Shawn asked with attitude.

"You think I'm getting you to drink only to go and tell your uncle your dirty secrets? I'm not, you seem like a cool kid, you seem like you are older than the other teenagers your age. Maybe I'm wrong though, maybe you aren't mature enough to hang out with an adult. I thought maybe you'd want to be friends and have someone in your life that won't judge you and will understand where you are coming from. I guess I was wrong though." Chris said and he made sure he sounded mad and offended. He wanted Shawn to trust him, to depend on him, because after tonight it would make it easier for him to come to him when he needed money. He just had to be careful and play this right. Chris went to stand up when Shawn spoke.

"Wait, I'm sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I am cool, I am mature, its' just a trust issue with me. People usually want something from me is all, especially adults. No one ever really sits down and just listens to me without judgements or expectations. My friend's parents are great, but they just treat me like one of their own children and lecture me all the time. My teachers all they do is ask me what I am going to do with my life and lecture me on my education. No one really stops to ask me how I feel or what I think. They all just tell me what to do. I grew up rough so I'm guarded and I don't trust easily. That's not on you, that's on me."

Chris sat back down and looked at Shawn.

"I get it, you've been through some shit in your life, hell there isn't a single person in this trailer park that hasn't been through shit. I'm not here to judge you. I've seen you around and I've heard about you from your uncle. A little bit from your uncle. I just thought you could use a friend that understands how you feel and what you are going through. I'm not interested in being friends with a kid though, I thought you were more adult and mature than the rest of the teenagers."

"I am. I've never really been a kid in my life. I'm not like everyone else here. I want out of this place, even if it is just some shitty apartment downtown at least I'll be out."

Shawn finished his whiskey and then picked up the beer and took a drink. The beer was only half gone, so he figured he would finish it first before getting another drink. He suddenly had the strong urge to get drunk tonight and to escape from it all. All of the stress and pain of his life. Which was exactly Chris' plan, he wanted to get Shawn to talk about what he didn't want to talk about so he would drink more and get drunk faster. He also had a little surprise for him later on that would definitely get him more loosened up.

"Well I know your uncle can be hard at times. I know he has one hell of a right hook too, but I'm sure you already know that as well. It can't be easy living here. Some place like downtown would sound better than living here. I'm sure underneath that shirt there would be a few bruises from him."

"Whatever, I can take care of myself, been doing it since I can remember." Shawn said with a shrug and he took a drink from his beer. Chris did the same.

"Where are your folks?"

"They took off. Mom's done it before, but normally she comes back. This time around she took the trailer and dad went after her. He left me here with my uncle, said he would be back in a couple of weeks and that was four months ago now."

"He hasn't called?"

"He called two months ago and spoke to my uncle. He didn't know I was listening. He told my uncle how him and mom never wanted me and that they weren't coming back, that I was my uncle's problem now. Ever since then I've been working at the factory. Before I used to make more, but my uncle found out I was saving it up to move and he took my stash and cut me down to ten bucks a day. So I'm working for nothing and starving half the time because I'm trying to save up every buck just to get out of here, but at this rare it'll take years."

Shawn and Chris both finished their drink and Chris took their drinks into the kitchen to get another refill. He spoke as he did it.

"Well there are other ways to make money without your uncle knowing it."

"Ya I know, my half-brother Eddie already offered me a job robbing places with him. It's just not my thing though. I'm not that desperate enough to do that. My uncle is an asshole, but I'm not about to resort to robbing people to get away from him."

Chris walked back over with two beers, two shot glasses and the bottle of whiskey. He set everything down on the table before he poured them each a shot.

"Ok listen, because this is important. To take a shot you have to take all of it in one drink. The easiest way to do that is to open your throat and take it all in one go. Then swallow, it also helps to keep the taste away. After the shot take a drink from the beer. Got it?"

"Got it."

Shawn and Chris both picked up their shot glasses and Chris clicked their glasses together before they both took their drink. The taste was stronger than Shawn thought, but he was able to take it all in one go. He grabbed his beer and was glad that it helped with the strong taste and burn in his throat. However, after the past two drinks he was used to the taste slightly so it wasn't as big as a shock as it would have been if he had only done a shot first. Shawn put his glass down on the table a let out a breath. Chris smiled at him before he spoke.

"Good job man, I'm impressed. Now to get back to the conversation there are other ways then robbing people to make money on the side."

"How?"

Shawn was feeling good from all of the whiskey and beer. He was relaxed for the first time in years Shawn felt relaxed and calm. He wasn't worried about his father or his uncle he could just let go and be himself. He didn't even care what Chris thought of him, he was just here and Shawn was able to be himself around someone without having to hide anything. He didn't have to be happy and carefree. He didn't have to try and make jokes so no one would think anything was wrong. He was so tired of having to act like everything was okay all the time. Here Chris was and he was listening to him without any judgements.

"Well you could always have clients. You are young and attractive you could have clients that you see on the side to save up money. It wouldn't take much before you could move out of here."

"What do you mean clients?" Shawn asked with a lightness to his voice. He was feeling really good now that the alcohol was going through his system pretty good now.

"Guys, John's. A lot of guys your age do it. It would get you out of here within a month."

Shawn laughed, he couldn't help it just the thought of him being a prostitute was hilarious. He would never do anything with another male especially for money. He wasn't anywhere near that desperate. After a moment Shawn stopped laughing long enough to talk.

"Me be a prostitute? Ya right. I don't even like guys to begin with there is no way I would ever do that. I don't know how anyone could."

"Some people don't have a choice. Think about it, if you were living on your own and you had no way of making money. You are going to be getting kicked out and back here to your uncle's trailer and his abuse what would you do? Would you come back here and be beaten all the time or would you sleep with another man once every week to continue to live on your own?" Chris asked with patience.

"I don't know, I don't see myself ever being in that position. I can't imagine that my uncle's abuse would ever be that bad that sleeping with strange men would be the better option."

"You never know maybe your uncle takes his abuse to a whole different level and you wouldn't be able to handle it. You can never predict the future Shawn. Never rule out anything because one day you might need to do just that. None of those other people thought they would have to do that either, but they picked it over going back to their old life."

"Ya I guess, I don't ever see myself having to do that though. If I ever end up be desperate I can always take Eddie up on his offer."

"But what if one day Eddie isn't around? He could be killed he could go to jail you don't know. Sometimes we can't plan what will happen all we can do is go with the flow."

"Have you ever?" Shawn asked as he grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured them both a shot.

"No I've never, though I have helped some of the younger guys with getting started." Chris said as he grabbed his shot glass.

They both took the shot and a drink from their beers before Shawn spoke.

"Get started?"

"Ya like getting them the right clients, ones that pay well, but won't hurt them. It's safer than them standing out on a street corner. This way they have clients come to their place where they are safe and don't have to worry about the cops. The clients are nice and I make sure they match the guy I am helping. Like they don't like any fetishes and that type of shit. I help keep them safe and make sure they have what they need."

"For fee though right?"

"Yes for a fee, but that is normal in life. Nothing in life is free as I'm sure you know."

"Ya learnt that a long time ago." Shawn said as he downed the rest of his beer. Shawn then got up and grabbed two more from the fridge before he came back over to the couch and handed a beer over to Chris who was finishing his off.

"Some people don't have a choice, you should never judge someone when you have never experienced their life. You don't like it when your friend does it to you."

"No I hate that. I'm so sick of being judged all the time from the way I look or living here in the park. Just because I live here doesn't make me a criminal."

"No it doesn't and if you did go down that road it won't be because you have nothing better to do. It will be because you are looking to survive and make it in the world. There isn't anything wrong with that either. Some people don't have a choice and they are just doing what they need to do to survive."

"Ya I guess, that makes sense."

"What grade are you in?" Chris asked as he poured them another shot.

"Tenth and failing out."

"You can't be that bad."

"I was never the star student, but with working so much I haven't been able to really be in class. I just haven't been really going anymore. I'm too tired after working all night or sleeping outside to avoid my uncle. Plus what's the point? It's not like I'm going to college." Shawn said before he took his shot.

Chris smiled at him after taking his own. "You are getting good at that. How do you feel?"

"Relaxed. I haven't felt this calm and relaxed in years. I can't even remember the last time I felt this good. Drinking makes so much more sense now." Shawn said with a smile.

"See you learnt something. Drinking can be a good stress reliever and you could clearly use it."

"Ya I guess I did."

"I have something else that will help to relax you."

"What's that?" Shawn said with a goofy smile. He knew he shouldn't be drinking and he couldn't imagine the lecture he would get from Cory, but right now he just doesn't care.

Chris pulled out a small baggie that held four light orange pills inside. Shawn looked at them and he knew they were drugs, but he didn't know what kind.

"What is that?" Shawn asked.

"It's X, it will make you feel better."

"Ecstasy?" Shawn asked surprised that Chris would have drugs. He didn't know why, because it would make sense that he had some kind of drug. He wasn't a stranger to drugs they did go around the trailer park.

"Ya, it's good I've done it before."

"I don't do drugs." Shawn simply said, but he wasn't as guarded as he originally was with the alcohol. He was drunk by now from all of the shots of whiskey. He had never drank before and after this many drinks he could say he was drunk and he didn't care.

"It's not like its meth or something. It's just a pill that will make you feel ten times more relaxed. I'll do one with you and you'll see nothing bad will happen."

"I don't know." Shawn said with a goofy smile.

"Are you scared?" Chris teased with a smile.

"No I'm not scared and I'm not gonna fall for that peer-pressure crap. Give me one." Shawn said as he put a hand out with a smile.

Chris smiled back and opened the small little baggie. He took out two orange pills and placed one in Shawn's hand. Shawn looked at the pill for a second before he saw Chris take his with a drink of beer. Shawn figured that nothing bad would happen so he put the pill in his mouth and downed it with some of his beer. Shawn didn't feel any different so he knew he was worried over nothing. Shawn grabbed the whiskey bottle and poured them each a shot. They took the shot and then Shawn leaned back against the arm of the couch. He brought his right knee up and left his left leg down with his foot on the floor. Chris smiled at the position, Shawn didn't even realize that the position left his legs open and Chris had a perfect view of his jeaned crotch.

"How are you feeling?" Chris asked with a smile.

"Good, relaxed."

"Soon you will be feeling great and then amazing."

"How would you know?" Shawn said with a smirk.

"Because the pill will make you feel great and I am going to make you feel amazing."

"Oh and how are you going to do that?" Shawn said with a smile.

Chris knew that Shawn didn't know what he was doing, but he was flirting with him. The way he tilted his head, the way his legs moved just a little wider so he could get a clear view of Chris. Shawn didn't realize it, but Chris couldn't help but get excited about what tonight would be like. Chris knew that with another pill and more whiskey Shawn would be willing to do anything and he would barely remember it the next day, if he remembered it at all. Chris didn't care if he remembered or not, even if he did remember he would be able to get Shawn to see that he didn't take advantage of him, that he wanted it. Chris knew that Shawn was a virgin and probably had only ever kissed another girl. Tonight Chris was going to change that he was going to make sure Shawn was his. He knew that eventually Ralph would take the abuse too far and Shawn would be out on his own, it was only a matter of time before Shawn was his. Chris could wait, he could play nice and show Shawn that they could be friends. Chris had played this game before and he was very good at it.

"You'll find out later, but I am going to make sure you feel amazing by the end of the night."

"People don't tend to care about how I feel." Shawn simply said.

"Well I'm not most people. I think you need someone in your life that will make you feel good."

"And you want to be that person?"

"Why not?"

"Why would you? You're what forty? Why care about a fifteen year old that no one wants?"

"Because you are cool and everyone needs someone. I don't have many people in my life that I care about. You need someone in your life that will just let you be yourself without judgement. I can do that, I can be that person. There is nothing we can't talk about." Chris said as he poured two more shots.

He gave the shot glass to Shawn and they both drank it. Shawn reached over and placed the shot glass back down on the table.

"So what do you do?" Shawn asked slightly slurring his words. Chris knew that Shawn was drunk and now he just needed to get Shawn to take the second pill and everything will be perfect for his plan.

"I told you I help people get started on the street. I help kids getting out of an abusive home and get them into apartments. I help get them set up for work somewhere."

"For a fee." Shawn stated.

"Yes for a fee, but it pays the bills. I have my own apartment downtown and I never have to worry about paying my bills. I also have a lot of resources for drugs and all the sex I want." Chris said with a smile.

"You supply drugs for people too?"

"I do if they need it. Some of the people I help like doing X every now and then or some coke. I help them get what they need. They don't always pay me in money some will pay me with head or a good bang." Chris said with a smile.

"Head? Bang I get it's sex, but what the hell is head?" Shawn said with a small chuckle.

"It's street lingo for blowjob. You know when a girl puts your dick in her mouth, or guy if you swing that way." Chris said with a smile.

"Oh never had it." Shawn said with a slight blush.

"You're fifteen and you have never gotten head from a girl?" Chris said surprised, but he had already figured that out. It's what he was hoping for.

"No, just made out with a bunch never got to go any further. They didn't want to and I'm not one to push."

"Well no does mean no so that is good that you know that at least. It sucks that you have no idea how amazing it can feel. Sex is the ultimate stress reliever it just relaxes you better than any drug."

"Really?"

"Really it's amazing and can feel so damn good, especially if you are with someone that knows what they are doing."

"I'll have to take your word for that until I find out myself."

"You'll find out soon." Chris said with a smirk.

"Have you been with a lot of girls?"

"Girls and guys."

"Really? So you are gay?" Shawn asked confused.

"No I'm bi it means I like both guys and girls. Fucking both feels good."

"Is there really a difference?"

"You curious?" Chris teased lightly.

"No I just, I don't understand why some guys like guys and some like girls. It seems complicated to me."

"There can be a difference. Some guys will like fucking other guys because it's really tight and hot inside a guy's ass. Some will fuck them though, they won't touch the other guy's dick or suck em. Fucking a girl feels hot and tight too, but a guy never gets lose they stay tight. Getting head feels the same no matter if it's a guy or girl sucking you off. If you get someone that knows what they are doing it will feel good no matter what."

"Do you just fuck a guy or do you do other stuff?" Shawn asked with his eyes half open.

"I do other stuff. A girl's pussy can taste really sweet and good, but when a guy cums in your mouth it's different. You can feel him pulsing and you can feel his cum going down your throat. It's empowering knowing that you can do that to someone. Drive them crazy until they beg you to make them cum. So I like both and one day you will find out if you do too."

"I don't think I'll be sleeping with any guys, but okay." Shawn said with a smile.

"You never know what might happen. Just don't be upset if it does, it's natural for people to experiment especially teenagers."

"Have you ever had sex and not remember?"

"Sure. I've never forgotten completely, but I've woken up beside someone after getting drunk and high the night before. It doesn't mean anything. It's not like someone took advantage of the other. We were both drunk and high and wanted to feel good. It's not a big deal it happens to everyone. It'll happen to you in the future. It doesn't mean anything but a good time."

Chris poured another shot for each of them. He also took out the baggie and took his second pill and downed it with the shot. He then moved closer to Shawn and held the pill out in between his fingers.

"Open your mouth." Chris said with a smile.

Shawn laughed for a moment before he opened his mouth and Chris put the pill on Shawn's tongue and then brought the shot glass up to his lips and poured it into Shawn's mouth. Shawn swallowed the pill and whiskey with a bit of a cough that turned into a laugh afterwards.

"What was that?" Shawn said with a goofy smile.

"Just a bit of fun. It's good to see you smile. I can tell you haven't been doing that much in your life."

"Ya I guess I don't really unless I'm with Cory my friend."

"But you don't really talk to him." Chris stated. He turned his body more so he placed his left hand on the back of the couch and was sitting over Shawn more. Shawn didn't care though and Chris knew it was from the X and the whiskey.

"Not really. I mean we talk about every day shit, nothing important though. I guess I shouldn't say that he talks about shit that bothers him and he knows my folks took off and I'm staying with my uncle."

"But he doesn't know you work at that factory or that your uncle beats you."

"He knows I work at the factory he just thinks it's on weekends and he doesn't know what I make. He definitely doesn't know about my uncle. He would never understand."

"So telling him wouldn't exactly help." Chris said sympathetically.

"He would try to help, but that would only make things worse. He would tell his parents and then they would feel obligated to take me in. I don't need no charity. I'll make it on my own." Shawn said with his eyes closed.

He felt like he was floating. His whole body was tingling and he couldn't believe how relaxed and good he felt. He was awake he was just starting to feel a little out of it.

"I'm sure you will. How you feeling right now? You look like you are feeling good." Chris said with a smirk.

"I feel like I'm floating in the air. My whole body is all tingling."

"How's the head feeling?"

"Light, I don't know I'm awake, but I can't really think all that great. I just feel so good, so light." Shawn said with a smile.

"That's what you wanted right? You wanted to feel relaxed and good."

"Ya it is. You're right this was a good idea. You got me feeling great. Makes me wonder how you are going to make me feel amazing." Shawn said with a smile with his eyes still closed.

"You'll find out soon enough. How about some TV?"

Chris reached over with his right hand for the remote that was sitting on the table. He changed the channel to pay-per-view channel and purchased a movie. Shawn opened his eyes when he heard the moaning. Shawn looked over at the TV and saw that a girl was touching herself in front of some naked guy.

"What is this?" Shawn asked the smile cemented onto his face now thanks to the ecstasy.

"It's porn haven't you ever seen porn?"

"Not hard core porn just whatever they have on the late night channels. Why are we watching porn?"

"Because men watch porn and why not maybe you'll learn something. Does it bother you?"

"No I don't care right now. I don't care about anything right now."

They watched as the girl kept playing with herself on the bed in front of the man and questions started to come into Shawn's mind.

"Do girls really do that in real life?"

"Some do. You just have to know how to ask them. You can tell which ones will and what ones won't based on their personality."

"That I can believe."

They sat there watching the TV Chris gave Shawn another shot that Shawn took himself. It wasn't until ten minutes later did Shawn realize that he was hard as a rock and you could tell through his jeans. The problem was Shawn didn't care. His whole body was radiating with every touch that Chris accidentally made. Shawn's mind was all fuzzy he didn't understand what was going on and his mind really couldn't follow, but he didn't care either. He found it hard to keep his eyes open, but he wasn't really tired either. He didn't know what was going on with his body, but he was so relaxed and feeling good he couldn't bring himself to care. Chris looked down at Shawn and saw that he was right where he needed him to be. He was so drunk and high Chris knew he could do anything to Shawn right now and he wouldn't care in the morning. In the morning Chris could simply say that they were both drunk and high and it didn't mean anything. Though, Chris wouldn't be here in the morning he would be gone and Ralph would be here. Chris knew that his plan would work, he would get Shawn out of this house and in a place where Chris could come for free and be with Shawn. The moment Chris saw Shawn he wanted him and he knew that he would have Shawn.

**(Warning Date Rape Starts)**

Chris moved his left hand and undid his pants before he put his left hand back. He shifted his hips slightly so they would be facing Shawn more. He undid his zipper and at the sound Shawn opened his eyes slightly. He saw as Chris took out his own hard on and he turned to look at Shawn.

"What are you doing?" Shawn said lightly with a smile on his face.

"Jerking off. What do you think you do when you watch porn? Plus X makes you horny, every touch is intensified to feel fucking amazing." Chris said as he started to jerk himself off slowly. "You should try."

"Never done it before." Shawn said with a slight blush creeping into his cheeks.

Chris could see that Shawn was watching him and he couldn't help, but smile. Shawn was still a teenager and it didn't matter if he liked guys or girls it was natural curiosity that kept his eyes on him.

"You've never jerked off before? Really?"

"No, is that weird?"

"A little. Come on try it, I'll show you how."

Chris didn't wait for Shawn to move or to say anything he just moved his hands to Shawn's jeans and undid them and unzipped them. He took Shawn's hard on out and was happily surprised at how big Shawn was.

"You are big for your age. The girls are going to love that." Chris said as he reached for Shawn's right hand.

He wrapped Shawn's right hand around his hard on and slowly began to move it up and down.

"Just like that, see how good it feels?"

Shawn moaned at his own touch. He knew the X was causing him to feel like this, but he couldn't seem to get his mind to care. He knew this was wrong, but he didn't care, he couldn't get his body to stop.

"That's it." Chris said as he went back to his own hard on.

He watched Shawn play with himself and it was taking everything in him not to cum right then and there. He had other plans for that. He knew Shawn wouldn't last long, he had never done it before and the ecstasy would turn him on even more. Sure enough after five minutes Shawn was moaning as he cam. He cam all over his still hard dick.

Shawn looked down and saw that he was still hard and turned on.

"It's the X it will keep you hard for hours until your body is too exhausted and you pass out. That's what's great about X people can fuck on it for hours and still stay hard after cumming."

"Now I'm sticky, but feel so good."

"How about you feel great and no longer be sticky."

"Sounds good to me." Shawn said just barely above a whisper.

Chris knew the longer the X and whiskey was in his system the less aware he would get and that is what Chris wanted. He wanted Shawn to remember, but he didn't want him to feel like he took advantage of him. If he remembered only parts then Chris could play it off like they were just drunk and it wasn't a big deal. Chris moved closer and he bent down and licked the cum off from Shawn's hard on. Shawn moaned loudly, almost screamed at the contact from the pleasure. Shawn bit down on his lip and Chris looked up at him.

"Moan as loud as you want, no one will care."

Chris took Shawn all the way in his mouth and began to suck. Shawn listened to Chris and moaned as loud as he wanted. He didn't care if someone heard him or not. His whole body was radiating with pleasure and his mind just couldn't keep up. He couldn't think all he could do was just feel and his body was overflowing with the touch. He didn't even know how long it was before he was cumming again this time in Chris' mouth. Shawn could barely even think of words to say. He just couldn't think right now he was so tired, but he didn't want to sleep. It just felt so good.

"Do you feel great?" Chris whispered into Shawn's ear.

Shawn just moaned.

"Do you want to know what you taste like?" Chris whispered now against Shawn's mouth.

"Hm" Was all Shawn was able to get his mind to respond.

Chris took that as a yes and he kissed Shawn. It took a moment for Shawn to respond, but he did kiss back. Shawn was a teenager and he was high and drunk so his mind had been completely compromised and his body was just going by natural instincts. Chris got Shawn to open his mouth and Chris pushed his tongue inside Shawn's mouth. After a good five minutes Chris pulled back.

"Do you like how you taste?"

"Do you taste the same?" Shawn slurred out.

"No you taste really sweet like candy. I taste a little stronger. Here open your mouth." Chris said as he straighten up and moved closer to Shawn's face.

"Why?" Shawn breathed out.

"Trust me, I haven't done anything, but make you feel good all night. I won't hurt you."

Shawn opened his mouth, his eyes were still closed so he didn't see Chris jerking off real quick in front of him.

"A little more."

Shawn opened his mouth a little more.

"Good, that's a good boy."

Chris groaned as he was getting close. The ecstasy was going to affect him as well and he was more than ready to cum for the first time that night. He moved closer when he felt like he was going to cum.

"Stick your tongue out."

Shawn stuck his tongue out and Chris aimed for Shawn's tongue and mouth. He cam and made sure that most of it went inside Shawn's mouth and on his tongue, but some got on his cheeks. Shawn kept his mouth open the whole time and when Chris was done he ran the tip of his tongue up and down Shawn's tongue. Chris then moved back and watched as Shawn's body automatically swallowed. Shawn didn't even react to the taste his mind was so far gone.

"How does it taste?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Salty" Shawn mumbled.

"I think you need bed. Come on let's get you more comfortable."

"Ok" Shawn mumbled once again.

Chris helped Shawn to stand up and Shawn swayed slightly. His body wasn't used to standing up since he had been sitting or lying down all night while he drank. They both stumbled down through the small trailer until they got to the only bedroom, Uncle Ralph's room. Chris sat Shawn down on the bed.

"Let's get this shirt off, you look hot."

Chris began to remove Shawn's shirt and Shawn didn't fight him. Shawn couldn't do anything, but let Chris take over and that is exactly what Chris wanted. Once the shirt was removed Chris did the same to his before he had Shawn move back and lay down. Once Shawn was laying down he mumbled again.

"You going to make me feel amazing now?"

"Oh I'm going to make you feel amazing all night long. Just relax and let me take care of you."

"Mmk"

Chris removed his own jeans and boxers before he did the same to Shawn. Once they were both naked Chris took a moment to look at Shawn. He was still standing straight up hard and Chris was curious to see how long it would take to make that go away. He himself was also still hard and he was wide awake ready to go all night. He spread Shawn's legs apart as far as he could so he could see his little hole. Shawn was so out of it he didn't even realize what was going on. Chris reached over to the bedside table and pulled out some oil. He didn't want to wait anymore. He had been waiting for months to be able to get with Shawn and now it was time to claim him as his own. Chris put some oil on three fingers and slowly began to insert one into Shawn's tight hole. Shawn shifted, but he didn't push away. Chris slowly pushed his finger in all of the way before he began to pull it back out. He knew that it would feel weird for Shawn, but soon Shawn would be moaning for more. After a few moments Chris inserted his second finger and he began to stretch Shawn. He didn't want to hurt Shawn when he fucked him, but he didn't want him too loose either. After a moment Chris found Shawn's sweet spot and that made Shawn moan so loud the neighbors would have heard him. He didn't have his eyes open, but his dick was pulsing with need. Chris inserted his final finger and began to rub Shawn's sweet spot as he stretched him. Shawn's body was so worked up with the ecstasy that Shawn cam without Chris even touching his dick. Shawn was moaning and groaning and Chris couldn't take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out and slicked up his own hard on. Once ready he pushed Shawn's legs up with his hands by Shawn's thighs, giving him a perfect view of Shawn's ass as he pushed into him slowly. Chris couldn't believe how tight Shawn was and he knew that it would take years before Shawn was ever loosened up. Shawn squirmed as he entered him and his eyes were half open. Once all the way inside of Shawn Chris waited a moment to let Shawn get used to the feeling.

"What are you doing?" Shawn mumbled.

"Making you feel amazing baby." Chris said as he leaned closer to Shawn and began to kiss him.

Shawn's body just automatically reacted and started to kiss back. After a moment Chris continued to kiss Shawn and slowly brought his dick out most of the way only to slowly push back in. He aimed for Shawn's sweet spot and he knew he slowly hit it when Shawn moaned loudly into the kiss. Chris kept kissing Shawn and kept at that pace, going slowly to push Shawn into wanting more. After a moment Chris pulled away from Shawn's mouth, but kept his mouth almost against his as he spoke.

"Do you like that?"

Shawn moaning was his only answer.

"Do you want more?"

"Ya" Shawn mumbled between moans.

"Do you want me to make you feel amazing?"

"Ya"

"Tell me to fuck you." Chris said with a smirk.

"Fuck me" Shawn mumbled.

"Do you want me to go faster?"

"Ya"

"Harder?"

"Ya"

"Deeper?" Chris said with a smirk again.

"Ya"

"Tell me to fuck you deep and hard baby." Chris whispered against Shawn's mouth.

"Fuck me deep and hard." Shawn mumbled with a heavy breath.

Shawn didn't know what was happening, his mind was shut off. All he knew was that his body was screaming for more. His body was pulsing with need and Chris seemed to know how to make that pulsing stop.

"I got you baby just relax I'm going to make you feel like no one ever has." Chris said as he began to pick up pace.

Shawn was loosening up so Chris was able to push into Shawn even deeper and faster than before. As Chris picked up his pace Shawn's moans got louder and louder. Chris wanted to hear more so he pushed Shawn's legs up as far back as they could go so he could truly pound into Shawn. Shawn was almost folded over and his own dick was right in his face. Chris moved his one hand so he could jerk Shawn off and it didn't even take three minutes before Shawn was cumming again, this time all over his own face. Just the site was enough to make Chris cum deep inside Shawn. Chris didn't stop though, he was still hard for the X so he continued to pound into Shawn loving the site of Shawn's own cum all over his face. Chris continued to have sex with Shawn in different positions all night. It wasn't until four in the morning did Chris finally fun out of steam. Shawn had barely even opened his eyes the whole time, but Chris knew he would remember certain parts of this. It's why Chris got Shawn to say that he wanted more. If Shawn was going to remember something it would be his own voice talking. Chris had done this before so he knew how to play it off when he saw Shawn again and he knew he would be seeing Shawn again. His plan was perfect and he couldn't wait until he saw Shawn again.

Chris got dressed and before he left he moved Shawn so he was in a good position for when his uncle came back home in a few hours. He moved Shawn so he was on his stomach, but with his knees tucked all the way under him, giving his uncle the perfect view of his ass. Chris stood there for a moment just looking at Shawn and seeing his own cum coming out of Shawn's ass. It was a good night and Chris knew there would be more nights like this in his future with Shawn. With the stage set Chris grabbed his jacket and headed outside and back to his own apartment. He knew that Ralph wouldn't be able to resist what Chris left for him. He knew that it would push Ralph over the edge and he would have to take action, just like Chris knew that action would be anything but pleasant for Shawn, pushing him out of the house. Shawn would then turn to his brother Eddie and Eddie would then turn to him in search of a place for Shawn. Eddie had done it before with other kids that he conned into working for him, so Chris knew that Eddie would come to him to get Shawn a place to live. Chris already had the perfect place for Shawn. It was a furnished apartment just across the street from his own apartment. He would be able to watch Shawn and keep an eye on him. He would be able to get Shawn thinking that he was his only friend and he could only rely and trust him. Finally when the time was right he would make sure Eddie was no longer in the picture, pushing Shawn to resort to other means to make his rent. It was flawless and Chris was excited for it to all play out.


End file.
